Learning To Run
by PirateFruit-Xx
Summary: Tiffany likes her freedom yet when a wedding gives her five months left she won't run away. Simple as that...but nothng stays simple when Captain Sparrow and the newly wedded Turners get involved. JackOC slight NorringtonOC some WE
1. Like Some One They Know

**_Ok so a new story…This is like my little filler story while I'm writing the sequel to If Not a Key! So here goes._**

Elizabeth stood with Will on the docks. The summer breeze played idly with her hair as she awaited the ship. Just docking was the HMS Liberty and on that ship was a young woman. The woman had long dirty blonde hair and pale skin, a small scar to the bottom right of her right eye, just along her cheek bone. Her name was Tiffany Devrell.

"Oh, Will, you will adore her. She's a good friend of mine. Look there she is. Oh doesn't she look gorgeous in that dress?" Will smiled at his wife, who was watching Tiffany rush down the gangplank, her maid in tow.

"Elizabeth!"

"Tiffany!" Tiffany ran into Elizabeth's arms and hugged her friend before pulling back, a gleam in her eyes.

"Told you I would make it for the wedding."

"Yes, you did. Oh and this is my future husband Will Turner." Tiffany looked at Will before putting her hand out.

"Pleasure, Mr. Turner. I heard all about you from Elizabeth. So are you really a pirate?" Tiffany asked excitement in her soft voice.

"I am. Well, my father was but I am quite content to stay here with Elizabeth if that's what she wants. Oh, and call me Will."

"That must be so exciting, being a pirate, I mean. It's freedom." Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other.

"You sound like some one else we know." Elizabeth laughed along with Will. Tiffany looked at them blankly. The maid finally arrived by Tiffany.

"Ah, this is Maria." She said motioning to Maria, yet Will and Elizabeth were too busy laughing to notice. Maria sent a confused look around.

"What are they laughing at, miss?"

"I'm not sure but I intend to find out. Oh and I've told you before to call me Tiffany." Tiffany whispered to her maid.

"And who might I sound like?" Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, no one. Now come along we need to get you a dress." Elizabeth grabbed Tiffany's arm and began off into town.

"Bye!" The girls called and disappeared into the bustling streets.

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure about this. It's so low cut I'm practically falling out of it."

"Oh, nonsense. Come out and show me." Tiffany walked out from behind the changing screen. The blue dress swilled at her feet, just enough to show white slippers. Elizabeth gasped.

"It's gorgeous."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say. I can't breath." Tiffany gave a weak smile but Elizabeth grinned.

"Well next time we won't do up the corset so tight." She walked off to find the shop keeper and Tiffany struggled to rid herself off the dress.

"Elizabeth, when we get back to…where ever we're going, can you tell me a story? Like old times." Elizabeth grinned.

"Of course, I knew you would ask me to tell you a pirate story. You always were obsessed."

"Not obsessed, dear Elizabeth just interested." Elizabeth just shrugged whilst handing the shop keeper some coins. They left the shop with a considerably lighter money pouch but Elizabeth seemed not to mind as she led Tiffany up the street into a blacksmith. Elizabeth walked to the back and walked in.

"Elizabeth, where did you go?" Elizabeth was suddenly behind Tiffany.

"I didn't go anywhere."

"Oh okay." Tiffany walked towards the same door Elizabeth had gone through but Elizabeth blocked it. Tiffany sent her a suspicious look.

"Let's go to my house." She grabbed Tiffany by the arm and pulled her, as quickly as she could, from the blacksmiths and to her house.

"Thank you for the tea, Elizabeth. Now my story." Elizabeth grinned at Tiffany.

"Well, it was the Commodore's promotion ceremony and I had an extremely tight corset on. I was standing on the battlements when he asked me to marry him but the corset made me faint. I fell into the water and was rescued by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, unfortunately father and the Commodore decided to hang him for piracy. He tried to escape and ended up getting in a fight with Will. Jack cheated and won but was then hit over the head with a bottle and taken to the cells.

That night the Black Pearl, captained by Barbossa, attacked Port Royal and raided my house. I called parlay and was taken to the Black Pearl where I made a deal with Barbossa. He unfortunately didn't keep it and I ended up being kidnapped.

Meanwhile Will was being knocked out and Jack was being taunted by his mutinous former crew. Anyway Will made a pact with Jack…"

"Elizabeth, can we skip this bit and go straight to the island?"

"Fine. Jack and I were stranded on the island. We lost all hope but then Jack re-found his secret rum cache and got drunk. He went on about the Pearl and everything. Anyway he fell asleep. Later I got all the rum and food and made a big fire. He started shouting,

'Not good! Not good!' and then he asked me, 'Why is the rum gone?' Anyway I was right when I said the navy would see it and I, with Jack's help, convinced James to sail to the dreaded Isla de Muerta. I wasn't allowed to go and father locked me in his cabin while Jack went in to help Will…"

"Elizabeth?" Will called, Tiffany huffed.

"Now I'm never going to hear the rest of the story. Elizabeth grinned as Will entered.

"What story?" He asked, sitting beside Elizabeth.

"The story. The one with you and Elizabeth and Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh." Will said. Tiffany smiled.

"Will, Elizabeth, do you think that Captain Sparrow will come to your wedding?" Will and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"I, uh, I don't think so." Will and Elizabeth frowned at each other.

"What?" Tiffany asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Uh, nothing I'm sure he won't, not with James on his tail. Yu wouldn't like him anyway." She blurted.

"Really?" Tiffany asked.

"You would think he was…"

"A bloody pirate." Will finished for Elizabeth, who nodded.

"Umm, Will, will you help me with some more tea?" Elizabeth dragged Will into the kitchen. Tiffany could hear their hushed whispers.

"_How odd…" _

**_So what did you think? Review please and I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter up soon._**

**_Much love ...x..._**


	2. Pond Water and Stories

"Miss, Tiffany? You have to get up." Maria shook Tiffany's arm.

"No." Was the muffled response.

"But its Miss. Elizabeth's wedding. I've got your dress all ready for you." Tiffany opened her eyes and closed them quickly.

"Too bright." She pulled herself up and swung her lugs over the side of the bed. She let out a long sigh.

"This is going to be a long day. Oh well, do you reckon James will be there? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I'm sure he will, Tiffany. Now if we get you ready we can go see. Come on."

"Fine."

"Elizabeth? Are you in there?" Will tapped on the door.

"Of course, come in." Will took a glance down the corridors and snuck into the room. Elizabeth rushed to Will.

"What are we going to do? He can't be seen." Will frowned.

"We could clean him up and maybe he'd look better. If not…we give him a cloak." Elizabeth shook her head.

"How do we get him in?" She asked.

"The bigger problem is how we can get him in without suspicion. I figure he may just be able to sneak in. He's good at that kind of thing." Elizabeth nodded.

"Fine but he's your responsibility and tell him not to ruin this for us or else…" Will nodded and rushed from the room. Elizabeth frowned.

"_Great…"_

"This is Elizabeth's fault. I can't breathe and it's her fault. Bloody weddings and stupid corsets. Like anything is going to happen there anyway. They'll say 'I do' and that's all." Tiffany climbed from the carriage, followed by Maria.

"I'm sure they are very grateful for your being here, Tiffany."

"They better be. Now where are we sitting?" Maria led Tiffany to their seats and they sat down waiting for the music. Suddenly something caught Tiffany's eye.

"Maria, did you see that?"

"What?" Tiffany watched the cloaked figure lean against the pillar.

"There, that man." She said pointing but Maria shook her head. The music started. Elizabeth walked down the aisle in a long white dress. She looked beautiful. Tiffany watched carefully and her suspicion rose as Elizabeth turned to look at the cloaked man. He put his hands together in a praying motion and bowed his head. He smiled and continued walking.

"_Strange…"_ Tiffany thought as the service commenced. Instead of watching the ceremony she watched the man. Before she knew it people were clapping. She joined in but her eyes and thoughts were still on the man.

"_Who is he?" _

"Oh, Will, Elizabeth, it was so lovely. I'm so happy for you." Tiffany said, smiling. Elizabeth hugged her friend.

"Uh, Elizabeth, who was the man?"

"What man?" Elizabeth said, almost too quickly.

"The man in the cloak. Who was he?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"No one."

"Oh, really. Fine, I'll find out by myself." And she walked off into the crowds. Elizabeth turned to Will.

"If she noticed…what are we to do?"

"Wait for the opportune moment, I suppose." Will said as the cloaked figure approached.

"Who was that?" The man asked.

"Elizabeth's friend. She's called Tiffany and she saw you." The cloaked man shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll be gone before ye know it." A voice came from behind the two men.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, I thought you'd invite the pirate." They turned around to face the man.

"Of course, I would, Commodore." Will said before he noticed Tiffany behind the Commodore.

Tiffany spotted James talking to Will. Stood by Will was the cloaked gentleman.

"_Perfect…"_ Tiffany ran up behind James and jumped on his back, her arms around his neck. Will and the cloaked man laughed.

"James!" She jumped down and walked around to see his face. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Tiffany. You look stunning."

"Thank you, James." The cloaked man tried to sneak away but Tiffany caught his arm.

"Oh no you don't." She turned to Will and James.

"Who's your friend?" She asked. Will and James looked at each other. Tiffany frowned,

"Does everybody know except me?" She asked. Will frowned.

"Tiffany, he's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's brother's nephew twice removed." Will said. Tiffany frowned until the Commodore stepped in.

"I won't lie to you, Tiffany, this is…" The cloaked man suddenly ran through the crowd.

"Hey! Come back here!" Tiffany ran after him only to be pursued by Will and James. The cloaked man ran, his arms flailing everywhere. He ran across a busy street with Tiffany, Will and James following. Suddenly he heard a scream. He spun around. The girl was on the road. He made his way back to help her but James and Will got there first. Will looked up to see his 'distant cousin of his aunt's brother's nephew twice removed'.

"Go!" He mouthed. The man nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

"How's the girl?"

"She's okay. A little bit confused, though. Elizabeth's with her. I'm going up in a minute, you should come, she's probably asleep and I know Elizabeth would love to see you."

"Of course." Will handed the man a tray of tea and biscuits.

"What, all for me?" He joked.

"Let's go see the Tiffany. And they are for her." Will added as the man ate one of the biscuits.

"Don't like them anyway." He said as the two of them walked up the stairs. They stopped outside the door when they heard Tiffany talking.

"Elizabeth, tell me a story. You know the one about you and Will and Captain Jack Sparrow." Tiffany smiled at Elizabeth.

"Only if you drink that medicine." Elizabeth brought the juice over. Tiffany stuck her tongue out.

"You drink it. It tastes like pond water." Elizabeth laughed.

"Have you ever tasted pond water?" Tiffany nodded.

"When Robert pushed me in. Don't you remember I came out covered in lilies and weeds?"

"And then you pushed him in." Elizabeth said, laughing.

"That's right. Now tell me the story."

"Drink the pond water."

"Story."

"Pond water."

"Story."

"Pond water."

"Story."

"Pond water."

"Story."

"Pond water."

"Oh, for God's sake. I don't even see why I have to drink it. There is nothing wrong with me; I just get dizzy if I get up too quick." Elizabeth gave Tiffany a stern look.

"Drink the pond water, Tiffany Margaret…"

"No don't say the full name, I'll drink it." Tiffany grabbed the cup and downed it. She screwed up her face.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Elizabeth frowned.

"Drink this." Tiffany was passed another glass.

"What is it?"

"Water."

"Water? Water? You are giving me water? Fine." She drank the water.

"Now tell me the story."

"What?"

"You said you'd tell me the story of Captain Jack Sparrow, The Black Pearl, Barbossa, Will and you. Now tell me."

"You've heard it a hundred times."

"I know. Now start talking, Mrs. Turner."

_**Yay! Second chapter. Next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed! Review everyone!**_

_**Much love .x.**_


	3. I Don't Run Away

"Jack, what are you thinking? Don't do anything stupid." Jack grinned.

"She got me name right. She got my name right! I'm going in." Jack swung the door open and sauntered in. Elizabeth stared at him, incredulously.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. He smirked at her.

"Just came to say hello to you and the bonnie lass, there. Wonderful wedding. Loved it." He turned to Tiffany, who was staring at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Her eyes widened. She held out her hand.

"I'm Tiffany." Jack took her hand and kissed. She blushed.

"Tiffany…such a pretty name. Suits you well." Tiffany was now blushing quite furiously.

"Thank you." Jack slumped on the bed beside her.

"Jack, you cannot just barge in here with Tiffany." Will said, as Jack draped an arm around Tiffany's shoulders.

"She doesn't mind, do ye, love?" Elizabeth gaped at him.

"Of course she minds. Get out of here now, Jack Sparrow, or so help me…" Jack put his hand up in a defence motion.

"Okay then. I'll come back later." Jack said, dragging himself off the bed. He spun around to Tiffany and kissed her on the lips. She was stunned, however, Elizabeth was not. She stalked up to him and slapped him.

"I may have deserved that. Bye, Tiffany, love. See you soon, hopefully when we can have a little … privacy." He winked at her and walked to the balcony.

"Ta ta." And he was gone. Tiffany sat there with a silly smile on her face.

"That man…" She began softly until she caught Elizabeth glaring at her.

"I mean, that man!" She acted scandalized. Will laughed until Elizabeth sent him a look. He frowned.

"Uh, the Commodore is here to see you, along with your father, Tiffany." Maria said, quietly.

"Oh. Tell them I'll be right down." Tiffany said, wincing as she tried to sit up.

"Of course." And Maria disappeared. Elizabeth helped Tiffany up.

"Will, out you go." Elizabeth shoved Will out, quickly, before turning to Tiffany.

"Now, what dress?" Tiffany shrugged. Elizabeth pulled out a light yellow one.

"This one will look stunning. Quick." Tiffany watched Elizabeth, suspiciously.

"Do you something I don't?" Elizabeth stopped and then turned to Tiffany.

"Of course not. Now quick." Elizabeth disappeared from the room.

"_What does she know? This cannot be good…"_

"Ah, here she is. Tiffany, darling, sit down." Tiffany's father patted the seat beside him. Tiffany sat down, by her father, opposite James.

"Now, Tiffany, after some long discussions and the Commodore and I have agreed you shall be married. What do you think?" Tiffany sat, dumbstruck, before nodding her head.

"I, I think it is a fine idea. A smart match."

"As do I." Said James. He smiled warmly, before taking her hand in his.

"The wedding is scheduled for five months time." Tiffany smiled.

"I can't wait. Now, if you'll excuse me I must go and tell Elizabeth and Will the…good news." James nodded and kissed her on the cheek as did her father. She walked from the room, quickly, and went back up to her room. She walked in and collapsed on the bed.

"What happened?" Tiffany jumped at Elizabeth's voice.

"Are you alright? You seem rather pale. Sit down." Tiffany sat down.

"I'm getting married." She said, slowly. Then she realised her predicament.

"I'm getting married!" She panicked.

"Quiet!" Elizabeth said, urgently.

"I can't breathe." Elizabeth rushed to Tiffany and undid the blonde's corset.

"Better?"

"No…" And she fainted. Elizabeth rushed to catch her friend but couldn't. The bang echoed down the halls. Elizabeth tried to drag Tiffany to the bed but couldn't. Elizabeth gave up and went to find Will. She tapped on his door.

"Come in."

"Will, help me." Elizabeth grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him into Tiffany's room. He frowned but picked up the unconscious girl and laid her on the bed.

"What happened?"

"She fainted."

"Was her corset too tight?"

"No, she's getting married."

"Married?!" Elizabeth put a hand over Will's mouth.

"To who?"

"Norrington, obviously." Elizabeth said, pacing.

"Funny, I don't remember going back to bed." Elizabeth and Will turned to Tiffany, who had woken up.

"You didn't." Will said but Elizabeth interrupted.

"What are you going to do about the…"

"Don't say that word. Don't say the 'M' word." Tiffany begged.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Tiffany shrugged.

"For the next five months I'm going to live life to the full and then…James is a good man. He will be nice and I might grow to love him." Elizabeth nodded but frowned.

"Are you sure? You could run away…"

"I don't run away from anything, Elizabeth. I'm quite sure…I suppose…I will be fine. Now I have five months left of freedom, so tonight I am going to a tavern! And you two are coming with me." Tiffany looked at Will and Elizabeth for reassurance. Instead she got to nervous smiles.

"Please? I want to enjoy my freedom not sit around moping. It's okay for you two you can just waltz off anywhere and be a happily married loved up couple. I will be stuck in a dead end. So are you going to come with me?"

"Of course we are." Elizabeth said and Will nodded.

"Great! Now out you go I need to get ready." Tiffany shooed them out of her room and closed the door. She turned her back to it and leant on the cool wood. With a sigh, she rifled in her wardrobe for a plain dress. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"It's only me, miss." Maria walked in her short brown hair bouncing around her shoulders. She smiled happily. Tiffany grinned.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing, Miss. Tiffany. You and the Commodore, now that's a smart match. He's a good man." Maria said. Tiffany sighed.

"Well, you have him then. James is a friend to me, nothing more, nothing less."

"But he's very friendly and he's kind and talkative and handsome…"

"Maria, you talk about him like you're in love with him." Maria turned a bright pink. Tiffany's eyes lit up.

"You fancy James, don't you?" Maria nodded slightly.

"But he wouldn't want me, miss, I'm only a servant." She said, sounding down trodden.

"How can you be so sure? I'm sure he'll love you when you are properly acquainted. And then I won't have to get married." Tiffany said, beaming. Maria nodded.

"Miss, what are you looking for?"

"A plain dress. Something not to posh, like I'm not rich. Just normal. Ah, this is perfect!"

**_ Ok so review everyone and i would like to say progess on the sequel to if not a akey is going well so it should be around soon!_**

**_Much love .x._**


	4. Unless I Smell Like Rum

"Miss. Tiffany, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tiffany grinned at Maria.

"I'm never sure of anything…especially this." Maria gave a faint smile as she pulled the corset strings tighter. It was a plain cream dress with little red flowers dancing up the seam.

"Maria, you're a star." Tiffany breathed. She felt Maria put something around her neck.

"What's that?"

"It'll keep you safe." Was Maria's reply. Tiffany turned to Maria and hugged her.

"Thank you for everything, Marie."

"Glad to be of service." Marie said as she watched Tiffany slip from the room.

"Elizabeth, hurry, I want to go. I only have five months, remember?" Elizabeth pinned her hair back. Will took her hand and pulled her from the room.

"So what taverns are good around here?" Tiffany asked as the three of them snuck out into the garden. They both shrugged.

"We don't normally sneak out to go drinking so I wouldn't know." Elizabeth whispered.

"If Jack was here he would know." Tiffany whispered back. Elizabeth sent her a look.

"What?" Elizabeth shook her head as Will cracked the gate open.

"I love my freedom." Tiffany said as she walked away from the big house. She turned back. Marie was watching from the window. Tiffany waved goodbye and looked back to the town.

"Right, taverns. If I were a tavern where would I be?"

"Love, Tiffany?" Jack tapped on her window. It had been easy enough to climb up the ivy to her balcony. It was like they wanted her to be kidnapped. Jack tapped on the window again before giving up. It was not usual for him to give up time to go drinking or time with pleasurable company but he had felt a strong urge to see Tiffany again. He climbed back down the ivy. What could he do now? There was only one obvious answer. Go to a tavern or two…or three…or four. He set off, smirking.

_3 Hours Later…_

"William Turner, my blacksmith slash pirate friend, you should buy me rum!" Tiffany announced, rolling the 'r' on the word 'rum'. Elizabeth frowned.

"Wouldn't you prefer water?"

"No." She answered bluntly. "Rum, I need rum." A man approached them. He had grey hair and grey eyes to match.

"I'll buy you another rum, sweetheart." Tiffany looked at him.

"No you won't. Will will. He, he Will will. That's quite funny." Will ordered her another rum and the grey haired man left, muttering.

"Thank you, Will." She sipped it and ignored the door as it opened. She only took notice to the man entering when he walked over to them.

"Will? Elizabeth? Tiffany?" Tiffany spun around.

"Jack!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"What's got into her?" Jack mouthed. Elizabeth snorted.

"About four rums." Tiffany glared at Elizabeth.

"Four, Elizabeth, four. That's one less than the months of freedom I have left. I have five!" She held up six fingers and then looked at them strangely.

"He, he. Six." Jack watched her, amusement in his eyes. Tiffany looked up at Jack and then at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Swann…Turner. Turner. He he, Swann and Sparrow. That's quite funny. Captain Jack Sparrow, you, my pirate captain friend, are quite handsome." She giggled.

"Ye think so, love?" Jack said, leaning into her so their faces were centimetres apart. She smiled.

"You smell like rum." Tiffany blurted, sniffing Jack. He grunted. He had just lost the perfect moment to kiss her.

"Maybe I smell like rum…do I? No don't answer that."

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Because if I smell like rum I will not have to get married. Maria will get married to him and I shall…not get married." Jack frowned.

"Married? Who ye getting married to?"

"I'm not…unless I don't smell like rum. Or taste like rum. I don't think he likes rum. I like rum." Jack looked to Will.

"Who's she getting married to?"

"Norrington." Tiffany burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Norrington…that is a funny name. I don't want to be Tiffany Norrington. I'd much rather just stay as Tiffany Devrell…or if I had to get married I'd be…Tiffany Sparrow. Yep." Jack's eyes widened as did Will's and Elizabeth's. Then Jack smirked.

"Ye would, love?" Tiffany looked at Jack through sparkling blue eyes.

"I would…I would what?"

"Rum works like a charm at loosening the tongue." Jack grinned. Tiffany laughed.

"Tongue…" She stuck her tongue out and went cross eyed trying to see it. Her gaze returned to Jack.

"You're quite funny." She flicked a trinket that hung from his hair. She watched it swing.

"It's almost…hypnotic." She began swaying to the point where she was wobbling dangerously on her stool. Jack put his hands on her shoulders to steady her and looked into her eyes.

"I've got a thought here, Tiffany, love, I've got a ship and ye have got four months to taste freedom. What say ye to coming with me on my ship for four months? We can go anywhere ye want, love. Have ye ever been to Singapore?" Tiffany shook her head.

"So after four months I'll bring ye back here no harm done. What say ye to that?" Tiffany nodded then shook her head, looking down.

"I don't run away. From anything. Ever." Jack put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head so their eyes met.

"Don't think of it as running away. Think of it as an unexpected trip on the most infamous pirate ship in the Caribbean." Tiffany grinned.

"My only chance to sail with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." She hoped off her stool and stumbled slightly. Jack put an arm around her waist. She looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"Yer chance, love, what say ye to that?" Tiffany grinned more and turned to Jack.

"We have an accord." She said in her best pirate accent. Jack smirked.

"On one condition. Ye never use that pirate voice again." Tiffany looked at Jack, strangely.

"What pirate voice? You, Captain Sparrow, have had too much too drink. Are you always drunk?" Will and Elizabeth laughed at Jack's innocent face.

"Well, love, how about you swear to God your not as drunk as we think you are." Jack watched Tiffany mull the sentence over.

"I swear to drunk I'm not as God as you think I'm not…is that not right?" Not waiting for an answer she grabbed Jack's arm.

"Come, Jack, we need to get my stuff so we can be gone as fast as possible." And she dragged Jack out of the tavern and up the road. Will and Elizabeth followed. Tiffany suddenly stumbled and Jack caught her.

"You know, love, this would be so much easier if I…" He put his arms under her knees and around her back and scooped her up. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

"Don't drop me. Don't even…Jack!" Jack chucked her in the air. She screamed and held on to him tighter. He smirked

"Come on, love, time to get yer stuff."

**_Okay there is the next chapter…hope you enjoyed! _**

**_Review everyone! _**

**_Thank you to C.Cslyfan,_** **_Katherine-The-Crowned_********_Crowned Black Hearts .pub_****_ and Paige-Nicole-93._**

_**Much love .x.**_


	5. Pretty Content

"Jack, this is not a good idea." Elizabeth whispered as Jack took hold of the ivy. Tiffany held on to Jack tightly as he put a foot on the ivy and pushed them both up.

"Jack Sparrow, get back down here! I will not have you dropping my friend!" Jack ignored Elizabeth's protests and climbed higher.

"Why are we climbing? Why don't we just use the door?" Tiffany asked.

"Because, love, yer drunk and I'm a pirate."

"Ah, that makes sense…" Jack pulled the two of them over the balcony ledge. Tiffany began giggling but Jack put a hand over her mouth.

"Love, I hope I find things as hilarious as ye when I'm smashed." Tiffany grinned.

"Don't you?"

"I never remember…Come on." Jack pulled Tiffany to her feet and walked her into the room. He led her to the wardrobe and opened it.

"Love, how many dresses do ye need?" Jack took some dresses and piled them into Tiffany's arms. Then he picked up other things like shoes and a nightgown and also piled them into Tiffany's arms. She tripped and landed with a loud 'oof'. Jack pulled her up but heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Miss. Tiffany is you alright?" Jack pulled Tiffany up; along with the clothes she hadn't dropped.

"Miss, open this door. Right, I'm coming in." Jack pulled Tiffany into his arms as the door opened and rushed out onto the balcony, grabbing the ivy. He glided down it easily, even with Tiffany and her clothes in his arms.

"Jack Sparrow, what did I tell you?" Elizabeth scolded but Jack ignored her and started running. Elizabeth sighed.

"Coming?" Will asked and held out his hand.

"Always." Elizabeth took his hand and they ran after Jack and Tiffany.

Tiffany's head lolled back as Jack ran with her. She had kept a tight grip on her clothes but a couple of shoes and a dress had escaped. She pushed herself into Jack's warmth further and turned her head to his chest, gradually falling into an alcohol induced slumber.

"_She's asleep…this could be fun…" _Jack took a glance at the beauty in his arms. Her breath was warm on his chest as they ran. Then came the rain. Tiny droplets fell onto the two, Tiffany seemed not to notice, yet her clothes and hair was being soaked. The moonlight illuminated the figures as they approached the ship with black sails. Not so long ago that ship had been crewed by undead skeletal, mutinous pirates, who deserved nothing more than to rot in hell. Jack shivered at the thought. The moonlight always did show people for what they really were. Most of the crew were on deck, they would not risk being caught in Port Royal, and music drifted through the air. He rushed up the gangplank and onto deck, panting. The crew turned to him and spotted the girl in his arms. They cheered and whooped but he ignored them.

"Jack Sparrow, don't you dare!" That was Elizabeth's unmistakable screech. Her and Will ran on deck and went up to Jack.

"Take her back. She's getting married, Jack, there's nothing anyone can do. Don't make her want to stay here with you. It wouldn't be right." Jack sighed.

"Because she deserves 'better'? Because she didn't want to come? Maybe because your jealous it's not you?" Jack said. Elizabeth glared at him.

"Because she deserves 'better' as you said." Jack looked hurt for a minute but took a glance at Tiffany, he smiled.

"She looks pretty…content to me." Jack said and turned toward his crew.

"Come on, ye scabrous dogs. We're leaving now."

"Where t'?" Gibbs asked. Jack shrugged.

"Anywhere. I have a feeling that our friend the Commodore will be after us to get back..."

"Yes, get back what, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, coldly. Jack glared at her before turning to his cabin and walking away. Elizabeth went to follow him but Will pulled her back.

"Let him see it himself. He will have to do the right thing eventually. And I have a feeling that he has a thing for Tiffany, don't you?" Elizabeth scowled.

"Fine…but I'm still not happy with him or this…"

"No one who is sober would be."

Jack laid Tiffany down. Her breathing was shallow and Jack smirked. He took his knife out and carefully cut the corset strings open.

"_Really must take her to Singapore." _ He thought. He pulled back the covers of his bed and laid her in it. Her dirty blonde hair splayed out around her and she murmured slightly. She shivered. Jack noticed this and took off his shirt. Instead of laying it over her or putting another blanket on her, he climbed in next to her. He smirked as she rolled over towards him and rested her head on his chest, an arm over his middle.

He put an arm around her and held her to him.

"Jack…" Jack turned to Tiffany; she smiled up at him and held him tighter before letting her eyelids droop. He kissed her forehead.

"Night, love."

"And he carried her out the window. I think she was unconscious, there was a thud and that's why I went to check on her…" Maria cried. The Commodore put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"We'll find her, Maria. I have a good idea whom she was taken by and I intend to send him to the gallows for this. We'll go after him in the morning." James went to walk away but Maria held his arm. He looked at him through pleading brown eyes.

"Please, sir, when you leave may I come too? She's the only thing I've got as a family. Please, sir?" James nodded at the woman before him.

"You may, Maria, and please call me James." Maria smiled.

"Thank you, James. I'm for ever in your debt." She said, bowing. Tears still slid down her cheeks. James wiped them away.

"No more tears, Maria." His lips suddenly met hers, just for a brief second before the door opened. They jumped apart, Maria blushed and James cleared his throat uncomfortably. Governor Swann and Sir Devrell stood in the door way. Governor Swann was first to speak.

"As our daughters are the ones missing we will be accompanying you on the search for them." James opened his mouth to speak but Sir Thomas Devrell held up a hand.

"The matter is non negotiable." James bowed.

"We leave in the morning." The two men nodded from the door and left James and Maria. He walked to her and put a hand on her face. She smiled at him.

"You're very pretty, Maria." He said looking into her brown eyes. They had a gorgeous spark in them. Her lightly tanned skin was soft under his hand and a blush rose up. He brushed back her brown hair.

"Thank you, James." Looking up at him, seems he was around two inches taller than she was, she saw him smile at her.

"So I shall see you tomorrow, Maria?" He asked a little hopeful. She nodded.

"Of course. Goodnight, James." He kissed her again and let her walk out of the room a small smile creeping upon her lips. She sighed happily before going back to her room.

James watched her leave. She really was very pretty. He walked back to his office, thinking about Maria and the way her eyes danced with hope, the way her hair fell around her heart shaped face, the way her smile made his heart skip a beat. And he couldn't help but wonder if she was felt the same.

_**Okay there's the chapter! Hope you liked it! **_

**_Review everyone and thank you to my reviewers who have been lovely. _**

_**Next chapter up soon!**_

_**Much love .x.**_


	6. Worth Your While

Tiffany groaned as the sunlight hit her. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"My head…" She tried to roll over but found herself unable to move. Eventually she gave up and laid her head back on her pillow. It made a small grunt.

"_Pillows don't talk…"_ She felt something stroke her hair.

"_And they don't move…" _She forced her eyes open. She gasped and then screamed. She was practically lying on top of...

"Jack! Let me go. What happened? Ow, my head…" She tried to roll away from Jack, as he was still sleeping, but an arm snaked around her waist. She narrowed her eyes at him. His breathing got faster and he groaned as she wriggled. It was then she realised he was not asleep. A wicked smirk graced her features and she leaned so their lips were a hairs width apart.

"Jack, you really are gorgeous." She moved her lips to his neck and kissed him. He groaned and opened his eyes to look at her. He was swiftly slapped, he looked shocked, however, he still held onto her.

"Let me go, Jack."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm incredibly comfortable like this." He grinned at her.

"Oh…did anything…happen? Between us?" Jack grinned even wider. Tiffany gasped.

"You're lying!"

"Oh am I?" Tiffany nodded but a frown remained planted on her face. Then the room lurched and sent Tiffany and Jack flying off the bed onto the floor.

"You're lying on me."

"So it would seem." Jack smirked at her as she squirmed to push him off. Then she stopped.

"Why did my room lurch? Oh…this isn't my room is it?" Jack was straddling her, playing with a strand of her hair.

"You really can't handle yer drink, love. Do you remember saying you'd wanna marry me and not Norrington?" Tiffany gasped.

"I said no such thing and you know it!" Jack shook his head.

"Ye said you would rather be Tiffany Sparrow than Tiffany Norrington. I don't blame you really I am quite the…"

"…egotistical, arrogant pig." Tiffany said. Jack frowned and looked her in the eyes.

"Now that's not very nice. Ye weren't saying that last night…" Tiffany went beetroot red. Jack, knowing he had embarrassed her enough, climbed off her. She picked herself from the floor and brushed herself off. She looked at Jack, grinning like a mad man, and slapped him again.

"What was that for?" Tiffany smirked.

"For taking advantage of me when I was drunk and bringing me aboard your ship. I assume that's where we are as the swaying is a dead give way." Jack held his cheek.

"Yer clothes are in the trunk." Tiffany smiled.

"Thank you, now out so I can get changed." Jack gaped at her.

"It's my cabin!"

"Out!" And she pushed him to the door. He resisted.

"Jack, I'll make it worth your while." She said, placing a finger on his bare chest. He grinned and stepped out the door, leaving Tiffany to smirk and get changed.

Tiffany walked out of the cabin, unaware of Jack, who had been watching her through the crack in the door. She was smiling until he jumped beside her.

"Oh my…" Jack, still only wearing his trousers, pushed her against the wall. He grinned at her.

"Ye said ye'd make it worth me while. So?" Tiffany plastered on a fake smile and stamped hard on Jack's foot. He jumped back.

"I made it worth your while. Now if you'll excuse me…" She tried to dodge past him. He moved with her.

"How was that 'worth my while'?" He put his hands on the wall each side of Tiffany's head.

"Because if it wasn't 'worth your while' I would have kneed you in a much more personal and delicate place." She said with a smirk. Jack looked her up and down.

"Yer feisty, love. I like my women to be feisty." Tiffany snorted.

"Jack, I should make it clear now, I will never be _your_ women. To be _your_ women I would have to sink as low as prostitution. And that won't be happening. Ever." She ducked under his arms and began for deck but heard Jack call after her,

"No one can resist me charms for long, love! By the end of these four months you'll be _my_ woman!"

"What did I do last night?" Tiffany shielded her eyes from the sunlight. Elizabeth and Will glanced at each other.

"You danced on the table, told Jack he was handsome, said you'd rather marry Jack than Norrington, stuck out your tongue, swung one of those things in Jack's hair and swore to drunk you weren't God." Will said.

"Oh and agreed to come on this ridiculous freedom hunt." Elizabeth chipped in. Tiffany frowned.

"I was really that bad?" The newly weds nodded as Gibbs approached.

"Did I… did I sleep with Jack? He says I did and I don't know whether he's lying…" Gibbs let out a hearty laugh. Tiffany glared at him.

"What is so funny about this, sir?" Gibbs shook his head as if to shake away the laughter.

"No need to be so formal with me, Tiffany. And I can assure ye that you didn't sleep with Jack."

"How can you assure me, Gibbs? Are you certain?" Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, lass, we woulda heard you if ye had." And he walked off. Tiffany scowled.

"I will kill him." And she stormed off to find Jack.

_Meanwhile in Port Royal…_

"She's with Sparrow. He sails on the Black Pearl and they are who we are after." James said. Sir Thomas Devrell nodded.

"When these pirates are found I want them all arrested and hanged for the kidnap of my and Weatherby's daughters. Is that understood, Commodore Norrington? Do I make myself clear that if this doesn't happen it'll be you hanging from a rope in the middle of the square?" Norrington frowned.

"Inescapably…"

"Good." And Sir Devrell walked off, leaving James to think about his options. There was one place that he knew Sparrow would go_. Tortuga._

"Hello, James. Have you any idea where they might be?" Maria walked to James' side, worry clear on her features. James nodded and smiled warmly at Maria. He would have kissed her but a public display of emotion for the servant of his future wife may cause problems. Big problems.

"We're going to Tortuga."

_**Okay there was the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry its late but I've been on the beach all day sunning myself! **_

**_Review everyone. Thanks to _****_Izzahbehllah_****_ and _****_Paige-Nicole-93_****_ for adding this to the favourites list and to _****_SparrowsVixon_********_C.Cslyfan_********_Crowned Black Hearts .pub_****_ and _****_Katherine-The-Crowned_****_! I love you lot! _**

_**Much love .x.**_


	7. Oh Dear, What Can The Matter Be?

"Jack Sparrow, I am going to kill you!" Tiffany stormed up to Jack and slapped him. A resounding crack was heard across the ship.

"Not sure I deserved that." Tiffany scowled at him.

"You lied to me about last night!" Jack shook his head.

"I never actually said anything about actually sleeping together. You just assumed…"

"Well what were you expecting me to do? Suddenly throw myself at you and insist you marry me so the fact you may, or may not, have ravished me whilst I was unconscious was irrelevant?" Jack grinned.

"Nah, but I would just like to say I don't ravish people when they're unconscious." Tiffany smiled at him, all anger fading from her eyes. She cupped her hands to his face and kissed his lips.

"And that is for not taking advantage." Jack smirked at her for a minute.

"For not taking advantage that is all I get? Next time I will ravish you." Again Tiffany's hand connected with Jack's face.

"What was that for ye bloody wench?" Tiffany scowled at him.

"Being crude and your lucky I don't hit you again for calling me a wench. I suggest you watch yourself, Jack Sparrow." She fumed before stalking back to is cabin. He followed her for no apparent reason. Elizabeth smirked.

"She will rip him to shreds."

"Get out!"

"My cabin, love." Jack was suddenly rooting through her trunk. He pulled out a green dress.

"What are you doing? Put my dress back." She said walking towards him. She stumbled and Jack caught her, pulling her to him.

"Give me my dress."

"No."

"Give it." Jack shook his head. Quick as lightening, Tiffany grabbed Jack's hat from his head. He momentarily let her go and she shot from the cabin up on deck. Jack followed her but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her dangling his hat over the rail.

"Love; if I put yer dress down will ye give me my hat?" Tiffany smirked.

"Let's see shall we…" Jack chucked the dress at her.

"I don't know there is something not fully satisfying of our current situation." Jack snorted but smiled at Tiffany.

"Well, love, how about I buy you a new dress? A better one. The most expensive one in the shop." Tiffany smiled and began walking down to Jack, hat in an outstretched hand. As they got around an arms length apart Jack smirked at her.

"Ye are a bloody wench." And he snatched for his hat. Tiffany was quicker and pulled it back.

"That insult, if I can call it such, just lost you your hat." And she chucked the hat. Jack's eyes widened as he watched his beloved hat fall. He began undressing. He handed his coat and effects to Tiffany.

"Do not lose these." He climbed onto the rail and dived, hitting the water with barely a splash. Tiffany looked at Jack's effects, disdainfully, and dropped them to the deck. She then eyed his coat.

"Nice." She swung the coat on over her shoulders. It was a bit long in the arms but she shrugged and did her best Jack-like walk down to his cabin.

"I told you she'd rip him to shreds." Elizabeth said, loudly, as the crew fished their seething captain from the water.

"Where is that bloody wench?" Jack collected his items off the deck minus his coat.

"She's in yer cabin, Cap'n. Along with yer coat." Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"I know she's yer friend but I'm going to bloody flog the hellcat and throw her overboard. She's worse than you."

"But seemingly better than you." Elizabeth called after him as he stalked down to his cabin. Gibbs chuckled.

"She really captured Jack in her walk." The crew laughed in agreement.

"Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Dear, dear! What can the matter be?  
Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Johnny's so long at the fair.

He promised to buy me  
A trinket to please me  
And then for a smile,  
Oh, he vowed he would tease me  
He promised to buy me  
A bunch of blue ribbons  
To tie up my bonnie brown hair.

Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Dear, dear! What can the matter be?  
Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Johnny's so long at the fair.

He promised to bring me  
A basket of posies  
A garland of lilies,  
A dozen red rosies  
A little straw hat to  
Set off the blue ribbons  
That tie up my bonnie brown hair.

Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Dear, dear! What can the matter be?  
Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Johnny's so long at the fair.

He promised he'd buy me  
A beautiful fairing,  
A gay bit of lace that  
the lassies are wearing,  
To set off the hat that  
Sets off the blue ribbons,  
That tie up my bonnie brown hair.

Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Dear, dear! What can the matter be?  
Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Johnny's so long at the fair."

Jack listened to Tiffany's song then he hit the door.

"Let me in!"

"I can't hear you!" He hit the door again.

"Oh, dear! What can the matter be? Dear, dear! What can the matter be?" She began but Jack cut her off.

"Let me in now!" His voice suddenly sounded cold and stern. Tiffany stood up and opened the door, with a nervous smile. Jack glared at her and pushed her out of the way. He flopped in a chair. Tiffany clasped her hands together nervously.

"Jack, I…"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill ye." He stood up and unsheathed his sword. Tiffany took a step back. Jack stepped forward and pointed the sword at her neck. She took another step back. He took one forward. Tiffany took another step backwards and found herself pressed against the wall. The tip of Jack's sword was now pressed against her delicate neck. She whimpered as the tip drew a small droplet of blood.

"Get out of my sight." Jack said his eyes dark. Tiffany nodded.

"I don't want to see or hear you for the rest of this trip, savvy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go!" Jack roared and Tiffany fled. She had never seen that side of Jack before and he scared her. He terrified her.

**_Whooo chapter! Next one up soon!_**

**_So hope you enjoyed and review everyone! Thank you to Katherine-The-Crowned, Crowned Black Hearts. Pub, Paige-Nicole-93, SparrowsVixon and C.Cslyfan! You guys are the best!_**

_**Much love .x.**_

_**  
**_


	8. The Way of Said Captain

"Tiffany asked me to give you this, Cap'n." Gibbs handed Jack his overcoat.

"Thank you, Gibbs. We will be docking in Tortuga in around an hour." Gibbs nodded but a frown remained on his face.

"Cap'n, what did ye do?" Jack turned to Gibbs confused.

"Do? What do you mean?"

"To the lass. She's shakin' like a leaf, all pale. Won't even come out. And I'm figurin' that seems you was the last person she, uh, talked to, you might know wha's gotten into 'er." Jack sighed.

"I may have scared her a bit." Gibbs looked at Jack, like a father would when he was scolding a son.

"A bit?"

"Fine, a lot. But not purposely. I was just angry. No one touches my hat, let alone throws it in the water, Gibbs." Gibbs shook his head.

"An' tha' cut on 'er neck?"

"I didn't mean to." Jack said, like a naughty child. Gibbs nodded.

"Well, I think its abou' time you said yer sorry."

"Like she will even come near me now." Gibbs smiled at Jack.

"You'll find a way." And he walked off leaving Jack to 'find a way'.

"Tiffany, when was the last time you ate, sweetie?" Tiffany shrugged.

"Not since Port Royal." Elizabeth gasped.

"That was almost three days ago! You need to eat or you'll make yourself sick." Tiffany hugged her knees to her chest. Elizabeth sat down by her friend.

"What happened?" Tiffany ignored the question. Elizabeth sighed.

"We're docking in Tortuga." Will called down to them. Elizabeth frowned.

"Tortuga. That town is the most horrid place imaginable. Jack loves it." As Jack was mentioned Tiffany tensed up. Elizabeth noticed.

"So what happened between you and said Captain?" Tiffany looked at Elizabeth through teary eyes.

"I want to go home." She wailed and threw herself into laying position on Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth patted her friend on the back.

"Well how about you just come into Tortuga for a bit with me and Will and then we can come back here? Please?" Tiffany nodded and wiped away some tears.

"Fine. Oh and it's Will and I."

"What?"

"You said '…me and Will…' you are supposed to say Will and I. Uh, Elizabeth, all my dresses are in Jack's cabin and I was wondering if…"

"I would get you one? Of course I will. I'll be right back." Elizabeth hopped off the bed and left Tiffany to get a dress. She walked straight into Jack's cabin, with out even knocking. Not a good idea.

"What the bloody hell do ye think yer doing?" Elizabeth spun around to a half naked Jack. She gasped, turned a bright red and covered her eyes.

"Getting Tiffany a dress."

"Why?"

"Jack, instead of standing there will you please put some God damn clothes on?!"

"Oh, right." He sauntered into his bathroom and changed. When he re-appeared, Elizabeth had already found a dress. She held it up.

"Won't she look gorgeous in this one? We bought it when we went shopping." Elizabeth swished the dress in front of Jack.

"It'll look lovely on her now if ye would get out I'd be much obliged. I need to make a list."

"A list? What for?"

"None of yer concern. Now out!" Elizabeth huffed but left the cabin. Jack watched her go and then set to work on his list.

"You got me all dressed up to come to a tavern and you won't even let me drink? I resent that." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, get up and dance then." Tiffany looked around.

"With who? No one in here is remotely attractive in any way." Elizabeth pointed to a man in the corner. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and he was smiling at Tiffany. He got up and walked over.

"I'm Edward." Tiffany smiled and held out her hand. Edward kissed it.

"I'm Tiffany." Edward was still holding Tiffany's hand; he pulled her from her seat.

"Dance?" Tiffany nodded as Edward led her to the middle of the floor. They danced for what felt like hours but eventually Elizabeth came over.

"Sorry to break this up but we are going back to the ship. Are you coming or…?"

"No, I'm coming." Tiffany turned to Edward.

"Will I see you again, Tiffany?" Tiffany shook her head.

"I'm on a ship, the Black Pearl, and we leave soon. I'm sorry, Edward, this has been lovely." Edward placed a kiss on her cheek and let her go.

He watched her leave, a suspicious gleam in his eye.

"Is she the rich girl? The one Sparrow has been travelling with?" Edward turned to a tall, straggly grey haired man.

"Aye, she is." Edward said. A low chuckle followed.

"So, Edward? "

"What about him, Elizabeth?"

"Do you like him?" Tiffany screwed up her face. She shrugged.

"He's slightly…boring. I would prefer some one like…"

"Like Jack?" Elizabeth cut in. Tiffany gaped at her.

"No! He is probably out with one of his many women right as we speak." She said, distastefully. Elizabeth shrugged as Will took her hand. He kissed her.

"Oh, you two! Go and be all loved up some where else. No, walk me back and then go." Will and Elizabeth laughed at Tiffany who walked considerably faster as they kissed. Finally they reached the ship.

"Well, we'll go off and leave you here." Will said as Tiffany walked up the gangplank. She scowled at her friends.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." She called and went down to their cabin, where she had taken temporary residence. She ignored the few crew members who were loitering around and walked in, slamming the door behind her. She chucked herself on the bed and sat up, struggling to undo her corset strings. A note was slipped under the door. She eyed it suspiciously and stood up. She picked it up and turned it in her hand. The front said 'Tiffany' so she made the educated guess it was for her. The seal was a sunset and a bird. Not just any bird. A sparrow. She carefully opened it and began reading…

_**Okay so hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Review everyone and thank you to my reviewers who are all lovely! You guys know who you are I'm sure! .x.**_

_**I'm off to the beach so much love .x.**_


	9. Letters and Presents

_Dear Tiffany, _

_I would like to apologize for my earlier actions. I feel ashamed of myself for scaring and hurting you. I never meant for it to happen. My temper just got the best of me. I really like my hat. _

_Any way to make it up to you I have left some things outside your door as I suspected if I just barged in you would have been somewhat maybe scared and annoyed at me. I hope you like them as I thought you would._

_I really am sorry, love. Please forgive me._

_Yours as always _

_Jack._

Tiffany smiled and opened the door. Boxes were piled up, all tied in pink and green and blue ribbons. Tiffany took them into the room one by one and finally when they were all in she began opening them. The first box she opened was pink and had in it a small silver trinket. The second box was blue and she lifted the lid of. In it was a bunch of beautiful blue ribbons. Tiffany smiled as she opened another box. It had in it a basket of posies, all reds and pinks and yellows and blues. The next box had in it a garland of lilies, all white. The next box was red and she opened it and smiled. A dozen red roses, all thornless. The next box contained a little straw hat, with pink and blue ribbon decorating it. The next box had in a beautiful fairing, the next a delicate piece of lace. Finally she came to the last box and opened it carefully. Inside were beautiful ribbons, all different colours and fabrics and designs.

"_To tie up my bonnie brown hair."_ Tiffany thought. The smile remained planted on her face even when she realised she should thank Jack. She left Will and Elizabeth's cabin and went to Jack's, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Tiffany took a deep breath and stepped in. Jack looked up at her from his bed. He was lying on it, waiting. He smiled at her.

"Thank you for the presents. They are lovely."

"That's okay; I thought I should sorry for the shouting and the sword thing." He said, slightly sheepishly. Tiffany stood there for a minute before speaking.

"You know what we need?" Jack shook his head.

"I'll be right back." And Tiffany dashed from the cabin, leaving Jack to stare at her retreating form. Minutes later she returned with two bottles of rum. Jacks sat up.

"You, love, are a genius."

"Tell me about it." She said, uncorking the bottle with her teeth. Jack did the same and they both took a swig.

"Do you believe Elizabeth wouldn't let me drink anything when we were out?" Tiffany said, the rum already taking its toll on her. Jack smirked.

"Of course, love, I mean, she burnt me rum." Tiffany sighed.

"It must have been so terrible for you."

"What was?"

"Being stuck with Elizabeth on an island. I would hate that."

"She's meant to be yer friend."

"I know but she doesn't half get on my nerves sometimes. Not letting me drink. She says it's because I get to 'atrocious'. How unfair?" Jack nodded and draped his arm around Tiffany's shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder and took another swig of rum.

After another two bottles of rum, Jack suddenly stood up. Tiffany, who had still been leaning on him, fell backwards onto the bed.

"I forgot to give you this." Jack pulled a box form the bottom of his wardrobe.

"What is it?" tiffany asked as Jack passed it to her.

"Open it." Tiffany looked at the white box and pulled the yellow bow open. She lifted off the lid.

"Of, Jack, its lovely." She said, picking up the blue dress.

"Not as lovely as you but it'll go with the ribbons. It's Egyptian cotton. The very best." He said, flourishing his hands. Tiffany stood up and kissed Jack. The soft kiss soon turned into a passionate dance with both of them ending up on the bed Jack fumbled with Tiffany's corset strings. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Cap'n…oh, uh, sorry but there's a ship on the horizon. The Turner's spotted it. Naval ship, Cap'n. Do you think they're after Miss. Tiffany?" Gibbs said, as he averted his eyes from Jack and Tiffany, who were tangled on the bed.

"The Navy has impeccable timing as per usual." Jack said, releasing Tiffany. She was blushing, furiously.

"Raise anchor. And quickly." Gibbs nodded and rushed on deck. Elizabeth rushed to him.

"Where's Tiffany? She isn't in our cabin." Gibbs grinned.

"She be with the Cap'n." Elizabeth looked gob smacked.

"Are they…were they having…?" Elizabeth waved her hands in front of her. Gibbs chuckled.

"No, lass, but if they hadn't been interrupted…"

"If who hadn't been interrupted?" Suddenly Jack was standing over Elizabeth and Gibbs.

"No one, Cap'n." Gibbs rushed off, yet Elizabeth rounded on Jack.

"What were you doing?" Jack looked thoughtful.

"I was having a wonderful time with your friend." Jack slurred. The rum was evident on his breath.

"You and her were drunk, weren't you?"

"Possibly. Well, now I'm steering my ship and she's asleep so there is nothing to worry about. Go hide, Elizabeth."

"I don't hide, Jack."

"Well, go do something away from here." Elizabeth refrained from slapping Jack and stormed off to find Will.

"Uh, Cap'n, why do you suppose they've come all this way to get to us? Never have they bothered before." Jack smirked at Gibbs.

"Never before have we had the Commodore's fiancée, future wife, onboard." Gibbs jaw dropped.

"Jack, you stupid blighter. Yer a fool. Ye will be hang'd for this when Commodore catches up."

"Well, it's a good job I'm not a fool then isn't it?" Gibbs shook his head.

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh was it the time you wen' after Barbossa and almost got hang'd?" Jack shrugged.

"It may have been."

"Jack, correct m' if I'm wrong but it seems to me you've taken a likin' to the future Mrs. Commodore." Jack shrugged.

"I'm just showin' her freedom. Then I'll take her back." Gibbs looked worried.

"And if she don't wanna go back? And if ye don't wanna take 'er? Then what?" Jack sighed.

"Mr. Gibbs, it seems the crew is in need of your assistance." Gibbs nodded, knowing that the conversation was over, he scuttled off. Jack looked at the approaching Navy ship. Maybe it would be best just to hand her over. That way he couldn't get too attached.

"Change of course! We head for the naval ship and when we are along side lower the anchor!" The crew all looked at Jack as if he was mad.

"Come on! Get to it, ye scabrous dogs!"

**_So what is Jack up to...? Find out next chapter! _**

**_REview and thanks to my reviewers i love you guys!_**

**_Much love .x._**


	10. I Don't Do Hangings

"Why are they heading towards us?" Maria asked James. He watched as the Black Pearl anchored beside the HMS Fearless.

"I'm not entirely sure but Sparrow does play games like this. Then when he is caught we have to put up with all manner of ill conceived escape attempts." James began walking down to his cabin and Maria followed. As soon as they were inside Maria asked him the question he had been dreading.

"What's to happen? Once Tiffany returns you and her will be married, what is to become of us?" She asked. James held her hands in his.

"I don't know, Maria. I just don't know." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead before going back on deck. Maria sat on the edge of James' bed, trying to keep from crying. It seemed to be that Tiffany had all the luck.

"Sparrow, we know you have Miss. Devrell so you may as well give her back. I am assuming you have a price, however."

"No, no price. Just that me and my crew are allowed to sail off and not be ambushed by your ship and crew. How's that for a deal? Ye get yer fiancée back and I don't get hanged!" Jack shouted across to James. James nodded.

"Well, will you bring her across or shall I come and get her?" Jack put a finger to his chin.

"I'll bring her across. I don't trust you lot!" James snorted.

"That coming from a pirate." Jack jumped down from the railing and walked down to his cabin, however, Elizabeth was in there with the still unconscious Tiffany.

"What is your game, Jack? You bring her out here and then give her back, what is this about? Because I'm thinking you have feelings for Tiffany and you don't want to get attached, shall we say?" Jack gaped at Elizabeth. Then he scooped up Tiffany and carried her on deck. Elizabeth followed. Jack walked across a plank between the two ships and handed Tiffany to James.

"What have you done to her?" He asked as her head lolled back. Jack mocked innocence.

"Nothing. She just had a bit too much rum."

"Elizabeth!" Suddenly Elizabeth was on the HMS Fearless as was Will. Jack looked at them confused.

"We're going with her, Jack." Jack nodded.

"Well then, I'll be off. Say by to her for me."

"You! Pirate!" A man shouted. Jack turned to him.

"You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?" The man seethed at Jack, who merely smirked.

"You kidnapped my daughter and I shall see you hang for it." Jack shook his head.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. I don't do hangings." And he sauntered back to the Black Pearl.

"Norrington, do something bout that man!" Devrell shouted but Norrington ignored him and carried Tiffany down to a spare cabin. Elizabeth and Will followed behind.

"Mrs. Turner, will you inform me when she awakes?"

"Of course, James. And you may call me Elizabeth." James smiled and walked away, disregarding Will.

"Why do you think Jack has just given her up?" Will asked.

"I think he likes her." Elizabeth said, watching her friend.

"Likes her? As in romantically? As in how I like you?"

"As in yes. All those ways." Will shook his head.

"I don't think so. I can't imagine him ever actually loving anyone."

"Who?" Elizabeth and Will both spun around. Tiffany was blinking at them.

"Uh, no one, Tiffany." Tiffany looked around. She began to panic.

"Where am I? And where's Jack and Gibbs?" She shot up, looking around the cabin. Elizabeth put her hands on Tiffany's shoulders.

"They are gone. We're on the HMS Fearless and we're going back to Port Royal. I'm sorry, Tiffany."

"I'm…but…what about freedom? Jack said…" Elizabeth sat her friend down.

"Jack is a pirate and we're going back to Port Royal. Forget all that. Forget him." Tiffany's shoulders slumped.

"I can't. I don't want to." Will sat on the other side of Tiffany.

"You must or you'll never get used to being on land." Will put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to." She said, her voice trembling. She lay back on the bed.

"Tiffany, you will have to see James in a minute…"Elizabeth began but stopped when she saw Tiffany's face.

"I'm not seeing him. Not yet. Why did Jack…? What made him give me back?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Nothing. He just…gave you up."

"Why would he do that? And I thought I actually liked him…" She clamped a hand to her mouth. Will grinned at her but Elizabeth looked startled.

"I don't want to go back…"

"James, what will happen?"

"I don't know, Maria. I am to be married…"

"So I was just a fill in whilst you waited for Tiffany to return. Will I be cast aside? And did last night mean nothing to you?" Maria said, tears welling in her brown eyes. James shook his head and took Maria in his arms.

"It meant everything. You mean everything. I do love you, Maria." Maria's eyes lit up.

"You do?"

"I do."

"What about Tiffany? Don't you love her?" James shook his head.

"I love her as a friend, nothing more." He said and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I should go before I'm seen. Night, James."

"Good night, Maria." Maria snuck from the room, unaware of the person who had seen her.

"Jack, why did ye jest hand 'er over? I thought ye were gonna take her t' Singapore. Did ye do it so ye didn't have to when the time comes? 'Cause ye liked her?" Gibbs asked Jack as he watched the HMS Fearless sail away, back to Port Royal. Jack ignored Gibbs completely and sauntered down to his cabin to try and escape the feeling he had just lost something incredibly important. It didn't help when he saw her new dress or her other dresses and clothes and slippers. Or the six empty rum bottles that they had drunk together.

"_Bloody perfect…" _He thought as he folded the dress back in it's box and put it in the chest, with her other belongings.

"That girl…I'm gonna miss 'er." He said as he found himself a bottle of rum. He looked at it.

"Jest ye and me, mate."

**_So Jack's let her get away…but the next chapter's is up soon and my plot thickens…Mwahaha shifty eyes! _**

**_So anyway review and thanks to SparrowsVixon, who is awesome! My other reviewers also rock completely! _**

_**Much love .x. **_


	11. All Too Familiar

**2 Days Later…**

"But I don't want to be stuck in the cabin while everyone fights!" Tiffany smacked on the door.

"It's for your own good, Tiffany." Maria said as she swung her legs back and forth from the bed. Elizabeth snorted.

"Funny how you care now." She snapped at Maria. Tiffany turned to Elizabeth and Maria. Maria looked nervous yet Elizabeth was furious.

"What do you mean, Elizabeth? Am I missing something?" Tiffany asked. Maria held her breath.

"Maria has been…seeing your fiancé. Will saw them." Tiffany spun around to Maria.

"Is this true?" Maria nodded her head, her eyes fixed to the floor. Tiffany gasped.

"I trusted you, Maria. I thought you were my friend." Maria looked up.

"I am!" Maria cried, tears welling.

"If you were I wouldn't be hearing this from Elizabeth. It doesn't bother me that you and James have something. I don't love him. I love… You should have told me." Tiffany snapped. Maria nodded.

"I'm sorry, Tiffany. I thought you would hate me…"

"I do. Because you lied…"

"I'm sorry." Tiffany banged the door again.

"Well it's too late now." Tiffany jumped from the door as there was a gunshot from outside. The lock smoked and the door swung open. The three women were seized and pulled on deck.

"Unhand me now!" Tiffany shouted but shut up as she was back handed. She fell to the deck with a thud.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed as she saw the crew of the HMS Fearless tied to the mast. Maria glanced around for James. He was in the middle, unconscious, blood pouring from a gash by his temple.

"We just want her!" Said a man. He seemed incredibly familiar to Elizabeth but she couldn't place him. He was tall with blond hair and brown eyes. Stood by him was a man with straggly, grey hair. The blonde man pulled Tiffany from the deck. She looked at him and something clicked.

"Edward?" He nodded.

"Sorry about this Tiff. It's nothing personal." Tiffany snorted. The grey haired man looked at Tiffany with grey, lustful eyes. He took her face in his hands. She eyed him, suspiciously as he reached for his pistol. He raised it and Tiffany closed her eyes and waited for the shot. It never came. She opened one eye. Then the second. Then all went black.

"Don't you dare hurt her! I'll have you hanged for this." The grey man sneered at Sir Thomas Devrell. Thomas looked, sorrowfully, at his limp daughter.

"The same way ye had Sparrow hung? And he got a lot closer to yer precious daughter than I am."

"You…!" He was cut short by a gun shot and blood seeped through his left trouser leg. The shot, fired by Edward, ricocheted off Thomas' bone and bounced back out. He cried in pain but was ignored. The grey haired man handed Tiffany to Edward.

"Take her to the brig." Edward nodded and walked back to his ship, the Red Buccaneer. The grey haired man turned back to the crew of the HMS Fearless.

"Tell Sparrow, if he wants the little beauty back, he will come find us, the Red Buccaneer, within the month.. Or it's…" He dragged his finger across his throat,

"…for the bonnie lass. It seems a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" Elizabeth frowned. The man, his words. They all seemed so familiar. He spat at the Commodore's feet and then swung across to his own ship.

"Let's go, ye salty, old seadogs! Get movin' or it'll be the cat for ye!"

Elizabeth and Maria rushed to free the crew.

"Where do you think Jack would have gone?" Elizabeth asked Will. Will grinned.

"Tortuga."

"Tortuga is at least two days away! What if we don't have long enough?" Elizabeth said, panicking.

"He said within the month. We just need to hope Jack has not disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Knowing Jack, he will have. He disappeared under the noses of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. That does not make our chances of finding him any higher!" Elizabeth said, the urgency rising in her voice.

"Ah, but we know him."

"Hardly. I mean, who knows the mind of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"His friends." Will replied, holding Elizabeth's hand. She smiled a nervous smile and got u to help the other crew members.

"You better be around here somewhere, Jack." Will muttered.

"Edward? What is the meaning of this?" Tiffany glared at Edward through the bars.

"Well, Sparrow and him up there, our Captain, have some unfinished business."

"And that concerns me how?" Tiffany snapped before Edward could side step the issue.

"Well, Sparrow has never really cared about anyone…but you…he cared about you. I saw him buying those ribbons and flowers. Seems there was only one other female aboard, her being married, we knew they were for you. Then when you were in that tavern it was just a matter of making sure it was you, so we knew what you looked like in case of a mix up between you, your servant and the married one, your friend I presume."

"You are very much mistaken, Jack doesn't care for me. If he did I wouldn't be going to Port Royal for my own marriage now, would I?" Tiffany said, still glaring at Edward. He merely smiled back at her.

"Edward, Cap'n wants the girl!" A man shouted down the steps. Edward stepped towards the cell and unlocked it. He pulled Tiffany from the cell and began up the stairs, dragging her behind him.

"Let me go! I can walk myself thank you, Edward." She said. Strangely he let her go. Thinking quickly she elbowed him in the face and grabbed his gun, running on deck. She was instantly surrounded by dirty, leering pirates.

"Don't come any closer! I will shoot!" She shouted at them. They snickered and laughed.

"There are more of us than there is you. You shoot one and another'll be on ye!" A pirate yelled from the crowd in front of her. She suddenly felt a hand clamp around her wrist. She was spun around and smacked into the grey- haired Captain.

"Ye really didn't think this through, did you, lass?" He sneered, his breath making her retch almost. She shook her head and felt herself being dragged by her hair to the captain's cabin. He flung her into a chair.

"Now, lass. Let's have a little talk."

_**Dun dun dun!!! Okay so maybe it's not that dramatic but still hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Review people!**_

_**Big mega thanks to ScarletRosePetal! She rocks! As does C.Cslyfan, who's story is awesome!**_

_**Much love .x.**_


	12. A Sucker For Roses

"A talk? You dragged me up here for a talk?" Tiffany asked, irritation clear in her voice.

"Well there are other things I coulda dragged ye up 'ere for. But a talk'll do fer now." Tiffany eyed the man, coldly.

"Well, talk." She ordered.

"Don't forget, missy, tha' this is me ship not yers. I'll have ye flogg'd if I hear anymore lip from ye. And that'd be a mighty shame." Tiffany shut up. She knew she wouldn't be killed, as then the captain in front of her would have nothing to lure Jack with, yet she didn't fancy the idea of nine pieces of leather tearing into her soft skinned back. She fixed her eyes on the floor.

"Well, lass, what's yer name?" Tiffany looked up, and almost fell from the chair. The man was standing so close to her she could smell him. It was not a good smell, she decided.

"I'm Tiffany." The man nodded.

"Well, Tiffany, I suppose Edward told ye all about the events leading up to the kidnapping. He always was a sucker for a pretty face."

"Do you know what? I'm a sucker for roses, me." Tiffany said, trying to side step the discussion that was bound to present itself.

"Well pretty faces and roses are incredibly similar, ye see?" Tiffany looked at the man. And then it hit her.

He was crazy. Actually insane. The eyes. The manic grin…

"How are roses like pretty faces?" Tiffany asked the man. He smiled, revealing rotting yellow teeth.

"People like pretty faces. People like roses. Even if the roses have thorns, the appeal of them is the same. A pretty face, like yerself, my love, they look lovely yet they have hidden flaws. Thorns so it were." The man grinned.

"Uh, you do realise you haven't told me your name, sir?" Tiffany asked.

"Jest call me Grey, that'll do fer now." He put a hand on her face. He was cold and Tiffany pulled away.

"So, lass, I suppose ye wanna know wha' we wan' ye fer? Well, Sparrow has crossed me more than once and it seems he's finally found some one he may care for, other than 'imself, tha' is. Anyway now I need to get some one back and for that I need Sparrow. And what better way to get 'im than by finding a weakness. You. So tell me. Do ye love him?" Tiffany watched Grey walk back and forth.

"I…" He smirked at the stuttering woman.

"I'm getting married." She said. Grey grinned.

"Ah, married. I never got married, pirates don't settle down well."

"Really? I would never have guessed." Grey put a hand on her jaw. She was suddenly looking into grey eyes.

"It's not befittin' of a lady to 'ave such an outspoken nature. Or are ye not such a lady as ye were? I would suppose Sparrow has had his way with ye?" Tiffany turned away.

"So you're using me to lure Jack here, so you can…capture him? Am I right? What makes you think he'll come?" Grey grinned.

"Ah because just as yer a sucker fer roses, Jack is a sucker for innocence. 'E was never innocent. He's been a pirate all his life. And now ye, the innocent, little, rich girl, all naïve, has been kidnapped because of him. What do ye expect 'im to do? He'll come afta ye." Grey walked in circles around the chair Tiffany was sitting in. She saw him like his lips. He was like a vulture.

"And me? What's to become of me?" He walked up behind her and bent down so his mouth was by her ear.

"It depends if I like ye or no." He breathed in her scent. She shuddered.

"Ye can stay here with me or ye can go back t' the brig. What'll it be?" Tiffany frowned.

"The brig, if you please." Grey let out a low growl.

"Edward!" Grey's sudden shout startled Tiffany. Edward walked in, blood dripping from his nose. Edward made a lunge for Tiffany. Grey smirked.

"What happened to you?" Edward had Tiffany against the wall, his fingers making prints on her neck, her feet barely touching the floor.

"Bloody wench elbowed me." Tiffany was gasping for air, trying desperately to get Edward from her.

"Let 'er go, Edward. We need 'er alive. For now anyways." Tiffany plummeted to the floor, landing in a heap by Grey's feet. He pulled her up and handed her to Edward. Edward nodded at Grey and pulled Tiffany from the cabin.

"I can't help but wonder if Sparrow will come and get you. You seem more trouble than you're worth." Edward hissed as he pushed her into a damp, musty cell. She stumbled and fell to the floor.

"_He will come…" _She hoped anyway.

"Cap'n, the Navy are on our tail again." Jack spun around to Gibbs.

"I thought we agreed that we were to leave and they were to go to Port Royal. Bloody Navy never keep to their side of the deal." Gibbs shrugged.

"But, Cap'n, I believe they are tryin' to get us to stop. Seems they're in distress, maybe." Jack furrowed his brow.

"Lower anchor! Let them come up along side us. Then come get me." He sauntered off into his cabin, intending to find a bottle of rum. He saw one but he also saw a piece of blue ribbon. He picked it up and played with it. Tiffany always wore ribbon in her hair. And there was that song she would sing.

"Oh, bloody hell! Been tryin' to get that bloody girl outta my head for the last three days and she just keeps turning up!" He chucked the ribbon aside and reached for the rum. Rum normally did the trick but for some reason he didn't get that same feeling did when he got drunk with Tiffany that last time.

"Even the rum is against me…" He muttered and glared at it.

"Uh, Cap'n, Navy's alongside us." Jack turned to Gibbs.

"What do they want?" Gibbs shrugged. Jack sighed and stood up. He swaggered up from his cabin and was faced by a selection of people. First stood Will and Elizabeth looking worried and holding onto each other. Next stood James Norrington and a slightly shorter woman, who Jack had never seen. Finally stood the two fathers, Weatherby Swann and Sir Thomas Devrell. James stepped forward.

"Mr. Sparrow…"

"Captain, Captain Sparrow." Jack corrected. James sighed.

"Captain Sparrow, we need your help." James said, his eyes fixed on Jack. Jack smirked.

"You need my help? Well, well, what could you possibly need my help for?" Jack asked, flailing his arms and bottle of rum around. Elizabeth walked up to Jack and took the rum.

"This is no time to be drinking." Jack turned to Gibbs.

"Hide the rum…" Gibbs nodded. Jack then turned back to Elizabeth.

"Why do ye need my help, Elizabeth, Will? Who's been stolen this time?" Jack said, jokingly. She burst into tears. Will rushed to comfort her. The other woman stepped forward.

"I'm Maria, Tiffany's friend…" She was cut off by Elizabeth.

"You weren't her friend…you practically betrayed her." Maria blushed and hung her head, ashamed. Jack looked around as did the two fathers.

"Are we missing something?" He asked pointing a finger to the sky. Elizabeth nodded but didn't say anything else. Jack looked suspiciously at Maria.

"I should know. You need my help therefore I should get to know." Elizabeth glared at Jack.

"I'll take that as you'll tell me later. So what's going on? Why are ye on my ship? Especially you three…" He said to the Commodore and the high status men.

**_Oh my…so hope you enjoyed and the sooner you review the sooner I will put out another chapter. What say ye to that? Do we have an accord? Of course we do so anyway review!_**

**Big thanks to ScarletRosePetal, ****Crowned Black Hearts .pub****, C.Cslyfan, ****SparrowsVixon****Paige-Nicole-93**** and ****Katherine-The-Crowned****. I love you guys to bits! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been at the beach! **

**Much love .x.**


	13. Only One Tiffany

"Tiffany? Tiffany Tiffany? Tiffany with the blonde hair and the ribbons?"

"Yes, Jack. The only Tiffany you know. She's gone." For some reason Jack felt his stomach plummet through the floor. James and Governor Swann sat comforting Sir Thomas, who was on the verge of a breakdown. Elizabeth glared at Maria. Will caught Jack's attention again.

"She was taken by a ship. A ship you know."

"Really? And, pray tell, what ship might this be?" Jack asked.

"The Red Buccaneer." Jack grimaced, as if the mere mention of the ship caused him pain.

"You've heard of it then?" Will asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer. Jack shrugged.

"We've had…dealings, you could say. Not best of friends."

"You will get my daughter back!" Sir Thomas shouted at Jack. Jack smirked.

"And pray tell, why would I want to follow the ship when it is obvious they want me dead? I'm intrigued, so please explain it for me…" Elizabeth looked at Jack with pleading eyes.

"Because you're the only one who can, Jack Sparrow." Jack put a finger to his chin.

"Well, I suppose I could get the lass but I want something in return. Like a ransom except I'm not the one doin' the kidnappin', savvy?" The look on Sir Thomas' face was one of pure disgust.

"So you will only give me back my daughter if I pay you ransom? You are despicable!" Jack sighed.

"Why do people never remember? Pirate." Jack sighed. After a moment of silence Will spoke up.

"So what's the plan?" Jack smacked himself in the head.

"A plan. Hmm." Jack looked as though he was in a deep state of thinking for around a millisecond but a smirk gradually crossed his face.

"We follow them!" Will shrugged but Jack beamed.

"I like it. It's simple, easy to remember." He said. Elizabeth shook her head.

"You would like it, it was your plan. And a God awful one at that." Jack looked at Elizabeth, irritated.

"Well if you've got a better one I'd love t' hear it." The silence said it all.

"Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Dear, dear! What can the matter be?  
Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Johnny's so long at the fair.

He promised to buy me  
A trinket to please me  
And then for a smile,  
Oh, he vowed he would tease me  
He promised to buy me  
A bunch of blue ribbons  
To tie up my bonnie brown hair.

Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Dear, dear! What can the matter be?  
Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Johnny's so long at the fair.

He promised to bring me  
A basket of posies  
A garland of lilies,  
A dozen red rosies  
A little straw hat to  
Set off the blue ribbons  
That tie up my bonnie brown hair.

Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Dear, dear! What can the matter be?  
Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Johnny's so long at the fair.

He promised he'd buy me  
A beautiful fairing,  
A gay bit of lace that  
the lassies are wearing,  
He promised to buy me

a bunch of new ribbons

To tie up my bonnie brown hair.

Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Dear, dear! What can the matter be?  
Oh, dear! What can the matter be?  
Johnny's so long at the fair."

"Will you shut up?" Edward chucked an apple at Tiffany yet it missed. It rolled towards her foot and she grabbed it. She took a bite.

"Thanks. This is a good apple." She said, her mouth full of apple. Edward fumed. Before Tiffany knew what was happening he was in the cell and she was pinned to the wall.

"You forget your place." He hissed. She gasped for air and with a kick she sharply caught his shin. He dropped her in a heap.

"You little wench." Edward twisted his fingers into Tiffany's hair and dragged her to his height. She was not sure what to expect. His eyes were dark with hatred but also with lust. He raised his hand and brought it down forcefully on her face. She dropped to the floor with a sickening thud. She lay there for a second before rolling onto her back. She looked up into Edward's snarling face. He kneeled down beside her.

"This is your place. On your back for me." He suddenly threw himself onto her and straddled her. She balled her hands into small fists and smacked at him but he stopped her. He had an ungodly tight grip. Edward's face was inches from Tiffany's and she retched as his breath hit her.

"Get offa me!" She screamed. Edward smirked and his lips crashed painfully onto hers. She struggled against him but only succeeded in getting herself pinned against the floor even more. Suddenly a gunshot roared through the brig.

"What is goin' on down 'ere?" Grey stood with his pistol pointed to the air. Edward jumped off Tiffany like she had burnt him.

"Sir, Captain, I…" Grey pointed his pistol at Edward's head.

"I told ye not t' touch tha girl. Get from my sight before I shoot yer head in, ye lousy, mangy rat!" Edward nodded and ran from the brig. Grey then turned his attention to Tiffany.

"Up." He ordered. Tiffany pulled herself from the floor and gulped ad Grey walked over to her. He put a thumb on her face. She was covered in dirt with smudges on her cheeks and dark circled beneath her eyes.

"Ye wan' t' wash, lass?"

"What?" Tiffany was expecting shouting or something but not that. It almost made the feeling in her stomach worse as now she was even more uncertain than she was.

"Ye look like ye been livin' with a load o' pigs, girl. Ye wan' t' 'ave a bath?" Tiffany nodded and put a hand to her hair.

"Feels like straw." She muttered and followed Grey from the brig.

"Jack, what happened between you and the Red Buccaneer?" Jack turned to Will with an expressionless face.

"Nothing…" He turned back to the helm and glanced across the water.

"We aren't far behind. Maybe two, three days. Still Grey ain't gonna giver 'er up without a fight."

"Grey?" Will asked running a hand through his hair. Jack gave him a look.

"Grey, the Captain. He's not best pleased with me."

"What did you do?" Will demanded. Jack let out a long sigh.

"Ye already know half the story, eunuch. Ye just don't know the rest of it. The important bit, as it were." Jack sent a glance around checking for any crew members who might have been listening in. He leaned closer to Will.

"Are ye sure ye wanna hear this?" Will nodded.

"Well, here goes…"

_**Yay I finally got another chapter up! Review please! Hope you liked. **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers who are great! **_

_**Much love .x. **_

_**P.s I'm having trouble uploading these so it might take a while… **_


	14. Too Late

Tiffany sat in the cabin. She had been moved after the Edward incident to a cabin right by Grey's only so he could keep an eye on her. Tiffany had been given a plain black dress and sat playing with it. Her thoughts drifted to many things but mainly a certain pirate.

_"Will Jack come? I hope he does or I'll be stuck here for ever. What am I thinking? He won't come unless...he won't come. He's a pirate. Probably glad to get rid of me…" _

She was thinking so deeply she didn't hear the commotion on deck. She didn't know anything was happening until the door burst open and Grey rushed in. He grabbed Tiffany by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"What are you doing? Let…" She stopped screaming as she felt the cold metal against her temple. She was roughly pushed on deck where a peculiar yet amazing sight confronted her.

"Sparrow, lower yer weapons!" Grey shouted and the sea of fighting parted to reveal Jack. He looked at Tiffany for what seemed like an eternity yet she couldn't decipher what emotion was in his flickering eyes.

"Let her go!" Jack shouted. Grey shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do tha', Jack. Now lower yer weapons. All o' ye!" Jack stood still. Tiffany was trembling with fear. The pistol cocked.

"I don't wan' t' kill 'er but I will. Lower 'em." Jack reluctantly lowered his sword and the crew of the Black Pearl followed suit. Jack was instantly surrounded by men. Grey laughed manically.

"Take all of them to the brig! Find everyone left on that ship and bring 'em over. Then we take over that one. It's the very makings of me very own fleet, wouldn't ye say, Jack?" He shouted as the Black Pearl was boarded and everyone was dragged to the brig. Grey released Tiffany and she spun around and smacked him. She smirked yet it was wiped from her face as she was back handed and sent to the floor. He looked down at her before pulling her to her feet.

"That will bruise. I suggest you see to it, girl." Tiffany nodded and rushed away to attend to her burning face. She collected herself some damp rags and pressed them to her face. Soon she would have a nice blue purple bruise to match the finger prints on her neck. In a rage she chucked the rag at the wall. She picked herself up and went to the Captain's cabin. She knocked as boldly as she could.

"Wha' d'ye wan'?" Grey barked. Tiffany walked in and took a deep breath.

"I want to go down to the brig." She said, desperately trying to keep her voice from quivering. Grey grinned at her.

"Ye want to go and see a certain pirate, I suppose." Tiffany gasped.

"No, I, I want to see my friend and my fiancé actually."

"Ah, I also guess tha' if I say ye aren't to go down there you'll go anyway, aye?" Tiffany nodded her head.

"I would." Grey snorted.

"Maybe ye should tend to their cuts an' bruises like ye did yers. Ye look gorgeous even with tha' nasty bruise." Tiffany refrained from shouting.

"May I go?"

"Aye, girl." Grey watched her leave and smirked to himself.

"No!" One of the buckets clattered down the steps and the water spilled out everywhere. Tiffany sighed as she tried to keep the candle, the cloths and the other bucket from also dropping to the ground. Next to drop were the cloths.

"Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed and walked down to the brig. She held the candle up to her face and sure enough in the cells were the Black Pear crew members, her family and her friends.

"Nicely done, love." Tiffany spun around before catching sight of Jack. She smiled at him. In his cell were Will, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Sir Thomas Devrell and Maria. As she saw Maria she scowled.

"Love, how about you help me get this cut wrapped up, aye?" Thomas glared at Jack.

"You should call her Miss. Devrell, she's a proper lady." He said. Jack shrugged as Tiffany retrieved her cloths. A man unlocked the cell for her and she walked in and sat beside Jack.

"Ouch." She muttered as Jack pulled up his sleeve. A large gash went from his shoulder to just above his elbow. Tiffany wet the rag and pressed it to Jack's cut. He bit his lip but made no sound. After she was done Tiffany bandaged the cut.

"Thank ye, love."

"No problem. And…thank you for coming after me." She cautiously hugged Jack. He patted her back awkwardly as she pulled away, smiling.

"Oh Father, Elizabeth, Will, Governor Swann, I've missed you all so much."

"Oh, Tiffany, I'm so glad your okay!" Maria said to Tiffany who just scowled.

"And you…just don't talk to me." She turned her back to Maria. Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps.

"Ah, Tiffany, I knew you'd still be down here. Captain wants you." Tiffany sighed. Elizabeth gasped.

"Edward?" Tiffany turned to Elizabeth.

"In on the whole thing." She said, casually.

"Oh and Sparrow, you're wanted on deck." Jack and Tiffany stood up, side by side. Edward sneered.

"How sweet." And he pulled Tiffany up to the Grey. Jack shrugged and walked up on deck escorted by more crew members than could be counted.

"I brought you the girl." Edward said and thrust Tiffany into Grey's cabin. He caught her by the waist and wrapped a rope around her delicate wrists.

"What are you doing?" Grey ignored her but continued tying her up. Edward restrained her whilst Tiffany's ankles were tied. Grey picked her up and walked out onto deck.

"What are ye doing?" Jack shouted. Tiffany looked around. He was being held by at least five men.

"Put me down!" Tiffany screamed. Grey walked to the side of the ship.

"As you wish." And he dropped her. Jack tried to run and get her but was held back. Grey walked in front of Jack, smirking.

"Now, Jack, tell me where is the Isla de Muerta?" Jack scowled.

"Why should I tell you?" Grey let out a humourless laugh.

"Because tha' girl is dependin' on ye to save 'er. So tell me." Jack let out a defeated sigh.

"I'll take ye there. Now let me go."

"I want yer word."

"Ye have my word." Grey grinned.

"Let 'im go!" As soon as the word was said Jack ran to the ship side and dived, gracefully, into the water.

_"Please, God, don't let me be too late…" _

**_So the next chapter will be up soon and we shall see if Jack finds Tiffany. Hope you enjoyed. _**

****

**_Review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! _**

****

**_Much love .x. _**

****

**_Ps Still having trouble uploading these documents so some might take longer to put up. Sorry! _**


	15. Propositions From Not Such a Good Man

Jack's lungs burnt as he swam deeper but he refused to give up. He swam aimlessly until his arm caught hold of material. Jack beamed as he realised it was dress material. He grabbed and pulled and Tiffany was suddenly in his arms. He had a terrible feeling in his stomach. She was deathly pale with blue lips and her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful but seeing as she may never wake up from the slumber Jack dragged her to the surface. He gasped for breath and grabbed hold of a rope that had been dropped down.

"Haul 'em up!" Grey shouted. Jack and Tiffany were pulled to the deck and landed with a thud. Jack cut open the back of Tiffany's corset dress with the hope she would splutter and wake up. She did. He quickly cut the bindings on her ankles and wrists.

"Jack? Jack!" She threw her arms around his neck. He held her tight as if he was never going to let go.

"I'm here, love. I've got you." He whispered into her hair. Grey half chuckled half scoffed.

"I hate t' break up this touchin' momen' but I wan' ye both back in the brig!" Jack glared at Grey.

"She'll die of the cold! At least give the lass a blanket!" Grey shrugged.

"Get a blanket t' the girl when she's backing the brig. So get movin'." Grey snarled. Jack picked up Tiffany, who was incredibly drowsy, and walked back down to the brig. The cell was unlocked for them and Jack carried in Tiffany. He sat down and laid her on his lap. Thomas Devrell rushed to his daughter, ignoring Jack.

"What happened to you, Tiffany, sweetheart?" Tiffany murmured but made no sense.

"She got dropped overboard." Jack said. Thomas eyed Jack wearily.

"And you? You saved her?" Jack nodded, Tiffany was shivering violently.

"Aye that I did." Thomas tried to smile at Jack but it was a worried smile.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow."

"No problem, mate." Jack said, his gaze still on Tiffany. Grey later came down and asked Jack for the heading to the Isla de Muerta. Jack, much to the surprise of everyone, gave it up without a fight. Grey had left the brig in complete silence.

"What just happened?" Will asked. Jack sighed.

"I've just tightened a noose around my neck and he is going to pull the lever." Tiffany looked up at Jack from his lap.

"I'm sorry. You only had to tell him that to save me." She said, tears falling from her eyes. He stroked her hair.

"Wasn't yer fault, love. In fact twas my fault for takin' ye in the first place. It wasn't yer fault." She nodded but still cried. Jack put his arms around her and cradled her like he was comforting a child who had just lost their favourite teddy bear. The sudden show of affection shocked everyone in the brig, including Tiffany. Sir Thomas sat and watched in silence. Something about this seemed so wrong to him yet when he looked at his daughter and the pirate it just…clicked. And as awful as it was he, Sir Thomas Devrell, actually believed that the pirate captain was a good man.

A good man who Tiffany was very fond of.

She would never be happy to be caged in a marriage to a commodore. She would have all the money and riches and fine dress handed to her on a silver platter but she would still never be happy. He saw the look in her eyes at those fancy dinner parties and the fact that his daughter felt that way had weighed down on him for years. She felt trapped.

Sir Thomas also noticed that when she saw the pirate her eyes lit up. They danced with hope and enthusiasm he had never seen before. The way the pirate had dived in and given up secrets he had never wanted to share for the innocent child that lay in his arms astounded everyone. He had not thought for himself, but for another. Tiffany clung to the captain like he was the very thing keeping her alive.

"Captain Sparrow, I believe I owe you thanks and my apologies. What could I ever do to repay you?" Jack looked at Sir Thomas and shrugged.

"What did I do that I need repaying for?"

"You came after my daughter and you saved her without thought for yourself, Captain Sparrow." Jack smiled and looked at Tiffany. She was half asleep.

"What more thanks could I want than to be called by my proper title?" Jack said. Sir Thomas nodded.

"You're a good man, Captain Sparrow." Jack smirked.

"So I've heard." Will watched Jack stroke the hair away from Tiffany's face. He hated to ruin the moment but he had to say it.

"Jack, why are we going to the Isla de Muerta?" Jack looked up to Will and then around the cell. Tiffany was still asleep on his lap. He let out a sigh.

"Well, it seems Grey has a certain stone and a certain concoction made by a certain gypsy who has a certain grudge against me." He said nonchalantly.

"So?" Elizabeth pressed.

"So we go to the Isla de Muerta, he takes a few drops of me blood mixes it in the stone with the concoction and Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, guess whose back." He looked around the cells for a flicker of understanding but everyone seemed bewildered.

"Barbossa." Jack said, putting his head in his hands. Will and Elizabeth frowned.

"That can't be good."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Jack said, leaning back. Gibbs was in the cell across from him.

"And when ye say a few drops o' blood what do ye mean?" Jack shrugged.

"All of it. They will bleed me dry." He said, dismissing the information with a flick of the wrist.

"Perfect." Said Elizabeth, sarcastically. She leaned against Will.

"What about a plan?" Will asked. Jack tipped his hat over his eyes.

"When you've got one, eunuch, I'd like t' hear it."

"So we just give up?" Jack looked down. Tiffany was looking up at him. Jack searched for the words.

"The Captain Sparrow I know wouldn't just give up." She said taking his hat from his head. He didn't even try and get it back.

"So we just sit here and wait?" Jack shrugged.

"Has anyone got a better idea?" He asked. Tiffany stared at him wide eyed before slapping him incredibly hard.

"Snap out of it! You're Captain Jack Sparrow! You disappeared under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company! You sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot! You've escaped the noose countless times! You've fought undead pirates! And now you're giving up? I am not just going to sit back and let this happen." She stood up and walked to the cell bars.

"Grey!" She screamed. In a flash Grey was standing in front of Tiffany. He smirked at her before speaking.

"I've got a proposition for you."

****

**_The plot thickens! Ok so review everyone! Hope you enjoyed! _**

****

**_Thanks to my reviewers, I love you all! _**

****

**_Much love .x. _**

****

**_Ps I finally overcome my uploading problem! Yay! (UU)_**


	16. You're So Stupid

Tiffany sat down in the chair. She had spent a lot of time in Grey's cabin and was quite used to the smell although she still wanted to gag.

"So, this proposition?" She asked. Grey smirked at her and she shuffled uncomfortably in her chair.

"The proposition. What would you do? My original plan was to take ye all there an' jus' kill the men then bring back all ye fine lasses and have some fun with ye. But maybe…"

"Take me. Take me instead of them."

"What do ye mean?" Grey asked, suspiciously.

"Take me to the Isla de Muerta and kill me. You let them go free." Tiffany said, shaking. Grey grinned.

"Now why would I do that? And I wonder even more, why you'd want me to?"

"Please. They are my friends and I couldn't bear for them to be harmed. Take me and I won't even fight. Please." Tiffany said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Grey nodded.

"Tell me, lass. Are ye doin' this fer Sparrow?" He said, walking towards her.

"They are my family and friends."

"Ye didn' answer my question. Is it fer Sparrow?" Tiffany could see Grey smirking in her head and didn't dare make eye contact. He nodded his head at the silence.

"It is. Its fer him. Do ye love him? Does he love you? Would he do the same for you, Tiffany?" Tiffany looked up into Grey's eyes. He knew as well as she did that she couldn't answer the questions he had fired at her still wet form.

"Do we have an accord?" She asked putting a hand out. He smiled, wickedly.

"Aye, we do." He took her hand and pulled out a small dagger. She tried to pull away but he held her there.

"Jus' t' seal the deal. It's a blood pact now." He cut a line into her hand and collected some blood on the dagger. He dripped it onto his hand and then cut into his own flesh. Blood oozed from their hands but Grey put his bleeding hand on her cheek and smeared the warm, crimson liquid on her. She tried desperately not to cry.

"We have an accord." He said before escorting her back down to the brig. The party all looked up when the two entered. Grey put an arm around Tiffany.

"Thanks to the lass here ye are all free t' go when we next make port. Even you, Sparrow." He said and pushed Tiffany back into her cell. She walked in and sat down, emotionlessly.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany heard the voice but it didn't really break through to her. She nodded, dumbly. Jack untied his bandana and wiped the blood off her face before picking up her hand. He frowned at what he saw before tying the bandana around her hand to stop the bleeding. What he did next was totally unexpected. He pulled her into a hug, letting her bury her face in his shoulder.

"You're so stupid." He whispered into her hair before placing a chaste kiss on her temple. Tiffany let tears roll down her cheeks as she buried herself in Jack's warmth. Will watched Jack stroke Tiffany's hair and whisper to her.

"Jack Sparrow is going soft." He whispered to Elizabeth. She smiled.

"He deserves some one to love him and so does she."

"Do you think they could ever…?" Will asked. Elizabeth half shook her head.

"I don't know. He's a pirate, she's a lady. Her father would not approve and she tries so hard to please him. But…maybe." They both looked back to Jack and Tiffany then to Sir Thomas. He sat and watched his daughter yet the cold look in his eyes had melted away and he looked…happy at the scene. Happy that his daughter was in the arms of a pirate. Will leaned over to Thomas.

"What are you thinking, Sir?" Thomas sighed.

"I'm thinking I've never seen her as alive as when she is with that man. Pirate or no they've got something." Will nodded. Elizabeth smiled.

"Do you think they love each other?" She asked. Will turned to Elizabeth. Thomas sighed.

"I wouldn't know. I don't understand my daughter. I love her, I would do anything for her but I don't understand her. I didn't understand her mother, either, not fully anyways. Her mother was wonderful but she never was one for the fancy parties and the corsets. And then she was gone and I was left with a six year old daughter who kept asking when mummy would come home." He said, sadly. He checked his pocket watch before continuing.

"She used to pretend that she could still see and hear her mummy but after years the fantasies faded and she started to try to forget about dear Luciana. She used to cry at nights, I could hear her. I wanted to go and hold her and make it better but I knew I would never be able to bring her mother back. In the end I tried to forget too. And I did for a second but then…" He sighed, dejectedly. Will put a hand on his shoulder.

"It must have been terrible for you." Thomas nodded but watched his daughter still clinging to Jack.

"She's finally happy. Happier than I've ever seen her." Will and Elizabeth nodded and turned back to one another. After a moment of silence Elizabeth spoke.

"I'm scared, Will." Will pulled her to him.

"Me too, Elizabeth, me too."

"Jack, what's going to happen?" Tiffany chocked. Jack held her.

"You'll be fine. I won't let ye die, I promise you."

"Really?" Jack mentally smacked himself for making a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

"Really." He mentally smacked himself again for lying to the girl who had just sentenced herself to death.

"We need another plan. I suspect he'll take us with you so we should all be there and if we steal some weapons before we go…" Will said but Tiffany shook her head.

"Where will you get weapons from?" Jack asked. Tiffany sighed and closed her eyes.

"What ye doing, love?"

"If I close my eyes and concentrate a brilliant plan might hit me. I really hope a brilliant plan hits me." Jack nodded, a twang of guilt in his stomach. Was it guilt? He guessed it must have been. After all it was him who brought Tiffany aboard. It was him who gave her back. It was his enemy who stole her. It was his fault.

"It wasn't your fault." Tiffany said as if she knew what he was thinking. He gave her an uncertain smile.

"Thanks, love."

"For what?" Se asked, bewildered. Jack leaned back and tipped his hat over his eyes.

"Everything." And Jack left Tiffany utterly confused.

**_OK so there was the chapter! Is Tiffany gonna get outta this mess or not? Hmm….Review and find out because the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post another chapter. _**

****

****

**_Big thanks to my reviewers who are awesomely awesome! _**

****

**_Ok and really, really big thanks to C.Cslyfan who put me as one of their favourite authors! Whoooo!!!!! (I'm finally loved tear) (--) ..UU.._**

****

**_OK so next chapter up soon. _**

****

**_Much love .x. _**


	17. Timing The Oppertune Moment

"I'm hardly going to run away when my family and friends lives depend on it!" Tiffany screamed, batting away anyone who tried to get near her. Grey smirked as Edward got smacked in the face.

"I swear, the next person who even approaches me I will murder them!" She screamed and climbed down into a boat. She was joined by Grey.

Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Maria and a few other Pearl crew members were in a different boat. Everyone crammed into the boats and they headed to the dreaded Isla de Muerta.

"We need a plan." Elizabeth whispered to Jack. He nodded in agreement. Maria tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth snapped. Maria took a deep breath.

"I have a plan." Jack turned to her.

"Really? That's interesting. Let's hear it." Elizabeth frowned. She didn't like Maria but if the plan worked that might change.

"Well, we fall behind then when they start the ritual thing we grab the oars off every boat and we can just go and knock every one out. Then we get to Grey and knock him out, leave them all knocked out and row back to the ships. Then we take both ships and get away with everyone alive." Maria said. Jack nodded but Elizabeth scoffed.

"That is not going to work."

"It might." Jack said. Maria grinned but she frowned as she caught sight of Tiffany. Tiffany gave a weak smile but Grey growled something and she turned back to him. Maria sighed and turned back to Will and Jack.

"Stop rowing."

"Oh, right." Jack threw his oar down as did Will.

"Now we wait." And they sat and floated whilst the other row boats rowed passed them.

"Get out." Grey growled at Tiffany.

"I'm getting out!" Tiffany said, annoyed. Grey prodded her in the back with the tip of his sword. Se spun around and went to smack him but stopped as the sword caught her arm.

"Ow." She muttered.

"Now walk." Grey ordered and passed her a lantern. She sighed and held it up taking careful steps into the network of caves.

"I don't know which way to go." She said as she came to a fork. Grey pointed to her right.

"Okay then." And she took the right passage. Tiffany turned to Grey.

"If you need me so much why am I going first?" She asked. He smirked.

"When yer dead we don't much need to keep to the code." She looked at him, disgusted but he prodded her with the sword again. They walked for a while before coming to a big entrance.

"Go in." Tiffany spun around.

"Are you crazy? In fact scratch that. We could all be killed if we go in there. You don't have any idea where it even leads to!" Grey sighed.

"It goes to where we need to be. Now hurry up, girl or I'll run ye through." Tiffany scowled at him but took a deep breath and continued walking. Her eyes widened as the lantern light bounced off hundreds of gold statues, millions of coins and sparkling necklaces. Tiffany felt suddenly drawn in to the room and picked up a golden crown. She fingered the diamonds before placing it on her head.

"I'm a queen. Queen Tiffany of the world and you shall all bow before me." Grey shook his head but took the lantern from Tiffany. She rummaged for a minute before finding something of interest. She picked it up.

"Oh my God!" Hollow eye sockets stared up at her.

"What is it?" Tiffany rubbed her hands on her dress.

"It's a skull. A human skull. Ewww, I touched a dead person." Grey grabbed her wrist and began dragging her through the piles of treasure.

"Show some respect for the dead, girl." He said as she eyed her hand before shaking it like it would suddenly be clean.

"They are dead. They're not coming back so why do I need to?" She tripped over a sceptre and stumbled over landing in a heap. She screamed again.

"What this time?"

"I'm face to, uh, skull with a skeleton. Ooooh, nice hat." She said, taking the hat. Then she remembered she was wearing the crown and chucked the musty hat aside before readjusting her crown.

"Almost at the chest now." Grey said and dragged Tiffany up.

"Why are we in such a rush? And why are we here? Oh, I remember." She rambled. She was scared now. No one had come up with a plan and she had been left alone with Grey.

"There it is. The Chest of Cortez." Tiffany looked up and there, sitting upon a pile of cold, was a chest.Grey pulled Tiffany up to the chest and pushed the lid off. Tiffany gasped.

"Wow." She reached out a ran her hands over the gold coins as Grey walked back down the mound. A pirate like smirked crossed her features.

"Nigh is the time! Three years ago he was killed by Sparrow and now he shall be brought back by Sparrow's wench!" Grey yelled, pulling Tiffany towards him.

"I'm not his wench!" She found herself being held very tightly and a dagger was waved in front of her eyes.

_"Perfect." _She thought.

"Hurry!" Maria said. Jack and Will rowed faster.

"Why did we leave it so late to row in?" Jack asked. He received angry stares from everyone.

"Because you dropped the oar and Will had to dive in and get it." Elizabeth said. Jack chuckled as he looked at a dripping wet Will.

"Oh that's right." He said and began rowing faster towards the cave.

"What if we're too late?" Maria asked, her voice quiet.

"We won't be." Jack reassured her. He couldn't be too late. He couldn't lose her like this.

"Row faster, eunuch."

"I'm rowing as fast as I can."

"Faster!" Jack hollered until they finally reached the cave inlet where all the other row boats were tied.

"Didn't even think to tie the oars down." Jack said as if it was one of the first things he would have done. Each of the party picked up an oar and began making their way through the same passage that Tiffany and Grey had taken not so long ago. Jack and Will were first to come across the crew of the Red Buccaneer and knocked them out. The they heard the cheers begin.

"We have to hurry." Jack whispered, urgently, and led them all up another cave. They all hid behind rocks as they approached the mob of pirates fronted by Grey.

"We need to wait for the oppertune moment." Maria looked bewildered.

"And when will that be?" Maria asked.

"Nigh is the time! Three years ago he was killed by Sparrow and now he shall be brought back by Sparrow's wench!" Grey yelled, pulling Tiffany towards him.

"I'm not his wench!" She shouted but silenced as the dagger floated in front of her.

"When is the oppertune moment, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, astounded that they were letting her get this close to death. Jack turned to her but as he did Grey took the dagger in both hands and plunged it into Tiffany's stomach. At the cry of her pain he spun around.

"We just missed it." He said.

**_So Tiffany has been stabbed! Well what will happen? The faster you review the faster the nex chapter is out! P _**

_**Big thanks to my reviewers and everyone who added me as the favourite author! I love all you guys! You are all the best! **_

_**Much love .x. **_


	18. What's a Girl To Do?

Tiffany felt the blade go in. She felt warm blood trickled down her stomach. She heard the maniacal laughter of the dirty pirates in front of her. And then she crumpled to the floor in agonizing pain. The crown clattered onto the gold and rolled into a shaft of moonlight.

There was a flash of light as Jack and the others ran from their hiding places and into the cave. They began smacking people with the oars and getting proper weapons for themselves.

"It's too late, Jack! She's gone and he will return!" Grey shouted to Jack over the ruckus. Jack ran through his opponent with a stolen sword and ran at Grey.

"I'll kill you just as I did your no good brother!" Grey pointed at the Chest of Cortez and Jack stopped in his tracks.

"Death doesn't suit me, Jack!" Barbossa stood leaning on his sword. Jack screwed up his face as a beetle crawled from a hole below Barbossa's left eye. Barbossa ignored it as it clambered beneath his hat. He began making his way down the pile of gold and into the middle of the cave towards Jack and Grey. As Barbossa walked he pulled out his pistol and aimed. Jack closed his eyes. The shot went off and some one fell. Jack put a hand to his chest, then his arm and then his face. He slowly opened his eyes and jumped back. Barbossa was standing right in front of him with the smoking pistol back in his belt. Jack looked down and there, lying in a pool of blood, was Grey.

"Why did you just kill your brother?" Jack asked, pulling out his sword. Barbossa grinned.

"He took too long. I've been here decaying for a long time, Jack, in the deepest circle of hell. And he took his time." Jack nodded and put his sword to Barbossa's.

"Ye can't beat me, Jack." Jack smirked as Barbossa lunged at him.

"Isn't that what ye said last time? You know the time I shot ye?" Barbossa growled and ran at Jack again.

"Tiff, wake up. You only got stabbed. Wake up now!" Elizabeth whispered to Tiffany.

"Elizabeth, she's gone." Will said and pulled Elizabeth back from Tiffany. Elizabeth nodded.

"Looky what we got here." Suddenly a rope was thrown around both Elizabeth and Will and they were tied up.

"Happened to ye too, I see." Gibbs said to Elizabeth and Will. Mr. Cotton's parrot flew around, squawking, much to the annoyance of Grey's crew. They dispersed in all directions leaving the Pearl members to struggle their way from the binds. Thinking quickly, Will scrambled over a discarded sword. He struggled to pick it up but eventually did and began sawing away at the rope.

"Hurry up!" Gibbs whispered.

"I'm trying."

"Give up, Jack."

"I don't think so. I could do this for another three weeks if I had to." Barbossa sighed.

"Is this for the girl? Did ye love her, Jack?" Jack lunged for Barbossa and they weaved throughout piles of gold and dead bodies. Barbossa swung his sword around and caught Jack's arm. It spilled blood and as Jack was distracted Barbossa knocked Jack's sword from his hand.

"Never let your guard down, Jack. It gets ye killed." Barbossa said with a wicked grin. Jack shrugged but dived for his sword and rolled over grabbing it and landing on his feet. Barbossa looked astounded.

"I know what mean, mate." Jack said raising his sword. Barbossa rolled his eyes and pulled out a pistol and pointed at Jack. Barbossa looked around at Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs and Mr. Cotton who had escaped the ropes.

"Any o' you four move and I'll kill him then I'll kill ye!" Barbossa roared. They stopped dead in their tracks. Barbossa smirked as one of his eyes rolled back in his head. Jack stuck out his tongue, disgusted.

"That's not right." Barbossa raised the pistol to Jack's head and no one dared to move. Suddenly Barbossa felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, his dead eyes widened.

"Yer meant to be dead." He growled.

"In the words of a certain captain, I couldn't resist, mate." Tiffany said, flipping a coin with her fingers. Then she plunged a sword through Barbossa's gut.

"Hurts don't it?" She said as Barbossa dropped to his knees. She replaced the crown on her head and saw Barbossa aimed his pistol and fire at her. The bullet ricocheted off her rib. Tiffany looked unfazed. She motioned to herself and stepped into a shaft of moonlight. Her skin instantly turned a dead blue and her face decayed. She looked herself over and twirled before speaking.

"That's interesting." Jack smirked as Barbossa dropped to the floor, dead.

"You'd really think dieing once would be enough for him." Tiffany said stepping from the moonlight and returning to normal. She was being watched intently by everyone in the cave

"Stop staring! It's not like an undead mutant skeleton zombie pirate is anything out of the ordinary." She laughed walking up to the Chest of Cortez. She picked up the dagger and cut her hand, wiping blood on the coin and dropping it back in the chest. She skipped down and joined the rest of the group. Elizabeth practically chucked herself on Tiffany, hugging her.

"You're alive! I can't believe it. I'm so happy." Tiffany laughed as she was inundated with hugs.

"Don't seem so thrilled. As if I'd be done in from being stabbed…then shot." Finally Tiffany was released and Jack approached her. He smiled, awkwardly.

"Nice crown."

"Thanks."

"Right let's get back to the ship, shall we?" The chorus of 'Ayes' echoed around and everyone left began walking back to the Black Pearl. Tiffany sighed. She had just been killed…twice, actually thrice if you count turning into an undead zombie, and still all Jack could say was, "Nice crown." She looked over to Will and Elizabeth, who were holding hands.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Will said, kissing her.

"I love you too." Tiffany huffed.

"What does a girl have to do to get told she's loved around here?" Tiffany asked herself slightly too loud. Marty gave her an odd look.

"I love ye, lass." He said. She huffed again before smiling.

"Thanks, Marty." She called as he waddled off. She scowled before picking up a necklace that caught her eye and walked after them, the crown still firmly atop her head.

"You okay, Tiff?" Elizabeth asked as Tiffany kicked a rock into the water. Tiffany shrugged then looked up, scowling.

"Elizabeth when Will told you he loved you did you have to die twice, three times actually, and save him from being killed? Did you have to turn into a skeleton and give yourself up, knowing you would be killed, for him?" Tiffany blurted. Elizabeth frowned.

"Well, I only had to almost die once." She said with a weak smile.

"Great." Tiffany muttered and picked up her pace back to the row boats. Soon they'd be back at the Black Pearl. Tiffany liked that ship but in a way she was weirdly jealous of it.

"_Jack loves that piece of floating wood more than he loves me…not that I'd want him to or anything…"_ She thought and climbed into an empty rowboat.

_**So there is my chapter! Hope you like everyone. Review and tell me what you think D**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers who all really rock and I love them! Whooo! **_

_**Ok now I'm giving you a choice…**_

_**Do you want Tiffany to stay with Jack or go back to Norrington or neither? Review or message me to tell me what you want! Or else I decide… **_

_**(See who says I never give you a choice and I'm too controlling?)**_

_**Ok so hurry up and review(--)**_

_**Much love .x.**_


	19. Rum, The Cause Of All Life's Problems!

After freeing the rest of the Naval crew and Jack's crew form the brig of the Red Buccaneer there was a large gathering on the deck of the Pearl.

"How are ye feeling?" Jack walked up beside Tiffany who was lazily leaning on the rail. She inspected her crown.

"Well, I feel slightly tired. I guess that's from being dead so long." She said with a small smile.

"And you?" Jack shrugged.

"Can't complain. I guess I'll be taking ye back to Port Royal soon for ye wedding." Tiffany shook her head and looked over to James and Maria. Jack followed her gaze.

"Oh I see." He muttered. There was a moment of silence before Tiffany walked off leaving Jack to ponder his options.

…888…

James and Maria watched Tiffany walk away from Jack.

"Now or never, I suppose." James said, taking a deep breath. Maria nodded and they both followed Tiffany.

"Tiff, can we speak with you?" Maria asked. Tiffany turned around and nodded. James cleared his throat but Tiffany cut in.

"I don't want to get married." She blurted. Norrington and Maria looked shocked but neither of them looked particularly saddened by the news. They almost looked pleased.

"That's what we were going to talk to you about." James said, holding Maria's hand.

"We want to get married." Maria said quickly and ducked her head in case of Tiffany's short temper shining though. Tiffany nodded.

"Okay." She said and turned on her heel. Maria pulled her back.

"Really? We have your blessing?" Tiffany sighed.

"Yep. I don't want to get married, no offence, James," He nodded and smiled, "I just don't want that kind of life. I think I'll buy myself a house by the sea and just go with it. Live life to the full, you know?" Tiffany said, walking to the rail where she and Jack had been.

"But won't you get married and have children? You love children." Tiffany turned to Maria.

"I can always baby sit your and James' now, cant I?" Tiffany said pulling Maria into a hug. Maria glanced across the deck to Jack, who was looking at Tiffany.

"Any intense feelings for our dearly beloved Captain over there?" Tiffany laughed.

"You talk like he's dead. Dearly beloved, what ever next?" She said although a blush crept up her cheeks.

"He's looking at you."

"He is?" Tiffany said sending a glance across the deck. Maria giggled.

"You do. You like him."

"Don't. I just like the lifestyle he leads." Maria nodded.

"Sure you do."

…

"Now everyone seems we just had such an eventful day I propose we have a party tonight! Everyone welcome, even you Navy lot." Jack shouted from the helm. Tiffany and Maria looked up to him as he sauntered off to his cabin.

"Talk to him." Tiffany shook her head.

"There's nothing to say. He's a pirate and I'm a lady. Pirate, lady, pirate, lady. They don't mix." She said her voice downcast.

"If you don't go and talk to him I will." Maria threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would." Tiffany huffed.

"Fine but there's nothing to say." Tiffany said, stalking down to Jack's cabin. She knocked lightly on the door and walked in without waiting for an answer.

"Jack?" He was no where to be seen so Tiffany turned to walk out. Suddenly arms were snaked around her waist. She jumped and spun around.

"Alright, love?" Jack's breath smelt of stale rum and she screwed her nose up.

"You've been in the rum already?" Jack smirked.

"Only a little. Now what can I do for you?" He said, in a posh accent. Tiffany smiled.

"First you can let me go. Second…I…oh forget it!" She pushed off from Jack and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door.

"Strange…" Jack mumbled as he heard another door slam and the shout of,

"Just bloody perfect!"

…

For the rest of the day Tiffany had avoided everyone but mainly Jack. Now there was the evening to get through. She had already been pulled up to dance with Gibbs and Marty, even though she when dancing with Marty she was on her knees. She finished dancing with a naval officer and suddenly found herself in someone else's arms. That some one smelt strongly of rum and sea water.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Tiffany asked as he spun her around. He smirked and Tiffany knew he was drunk.

"**We** are dancing." He said, matter-of-factly. Tiffany frowned.

"You're drunk."

"Not drunk, love. I'm not drunk."

"What are you then?" Jack hesitated and spun her around, causing her to latch onto him for dear life.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Love, follow me." Jack put her down but kept a hold of her hand and dragged her to his cabin. He sat on his bed and swigged a half full bottle of rum. He pulled Tiffany down beside him.

"Tiffany, Tiff, I think we have spent a lot of time together and in that time I have grown very attached to ye." He rambled. Tiffany sighed.

"Let me tell ye a secret, love." He said and leaned so his mouth was by her ear. She was expecting something crude but was utterly shocked by what he said.

"I love you, Tiff." She jumped up and looked at him but he was flat out, unconscious.

"No, no, no! Wake up!" She shook him but he just let out a long snore. With a sigh she made her way up on deck and was confronted by Elizabeth.

"What happened?"

"He told me he loved me then he passed out! Why'd he do that?" Elizabeth shrugged but smiled.

"He said he loved you? Wow!"

"Don't get so excited. He probably won't even remember it in the morning. Why'd he have to do that?" Elizabeth frowned then smiled then frowned. Eventually her face looked expressionless.

"Maybe you should ask him tomorrow."

"Oh yes. I'll go and say, 'Hey, Jack, you know last night you said you loved me? Do you even remember?' That would work." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Just be subtle about it. Something along the lines of 'Do you remember anything of last night?' would do, I expect." Tiffany nodded but frowned.

"I hate rum! Always ruins things…" She muttered before going to bed and thinking more of the pirate who may love her.

…

Jack opened one eye and scanned the room. No one was in there so he sat up. Things didn't go that bad. She hadn't slapped him but she hadn't said anything back. Possibly because he faked passing out but… how was he going to approach the situation tomorrow?

"Great…" He always could seem to get himself into bizarre life or death situations and think of a way out yet this time…nothing.

_**Oh no! What will happen next? Well read and find out! Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers and I love you all! **_

_**Much love guys .x.**_


	20. Little White Lies And No Goodbyes

The next morning when Tiffany woke up the ship was already making waves back to Port Royal. This did nothing to ease her nerves.

"Bu, Elizabeth, if he remembered why would he be sailing us back to Port Royal?" She said, pulling her dirty blonde hair into a messy bun. With Elizabeth by her side Tiffany walked on deck, her dress swilling at her feet. Her gaze remained averted from Jack as did his from her, both for the same reason.

"Talk to him." Elizabeth sharply nudged Tiffany in the ribs and she let out a yelp of pain and surprise.

"Fine but I don't know what to say…" Tiffany said and swiftly made her way to the helm.

"Uh, Jack?" Jack looked up from his compass and snapped it shut. It always pointed to the same thing anyway.

"Morning, love. Nice night?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"It was fun. You are a surprisingly good dancer." She said. Jack shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"Of course. Do you remember anything of last night, Jack? Anything at all?" She asked, her voice all together too hopeful.

"Not a thing, love. Why did I do something that I should remember?" Jack lied through his teeth. Tiffany lowered her eyes to the deck.

"No, nothing of any concern. I was just hoping…wondering…" She trailed off and spun around, walking back down to Elizabeth. Her eyes began to burn as the tears welled up. Elizabeth quickly read her friend's expression and hugged her.

"He doesn't remember. Not a thing." Tiffany whispered, trying hard to silence a sob. Elizabeth patted her back, comfortingly and led her below deck.

"Maybe he was lying." Tiffany laughed, humourlessly.

"And why would he do that?" She said, throwing her hands in the air.

"He might be scared you don't love him. Besides who really knows the mind of Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth suggested. Tiffany scoffed.

"He could have at least said he remembered something!And it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." She said, putting her hands to a tear stained face. Elizabeth sighed.

"I'll talk to him." She aid and left the cabin, not giving Tiffany the time to protest.

…

Jack stood at the helm, humming.

"You lied!" He spun around to an irate Elizabeth and put his hand to his chest.

"Do you always sneak up on people?"

"You lied."

"About what exactly?" Jack asked, turning back to the wheel. Elizabeth pulled him back around.

"I know you remember, Jack. You told me yourself you don't ever get so drunk you can't remember what you are doing!" Jack clamped a hand to Elizabeth's mouth.

"Keep yer voice down, love. I'm a pirate. I lie. What do ye expect?"

"I expect you not to toy with my friend's emotions like you are doing now. It's a nasty little game you're playing, Jack and I'd be careful because once you hurt her she won't come back." Elizabeth hissed. Jack ignored her and turned to the horizon leaving Elizabeth to silently fume. She huffed and disappeared much to Jack's pleasure. Next to approach the stubborn captain was James Norrington, some one said captain had no intention of listening to in the slightest.

"Captain Sparrow, I don't know what has passed between you and Tiffany but I would like you to know she is very special. Any man would be lucky to have her." Although James was saying some things Jack was taking in and considering he was also quite the bore. Finally Jack could not cope any longer.

"If she is so lovely then why did you, pray tell, go off with her servant?" He said with slightly more venom than intended. Still it did the trick and James stormed off with not so much as a word.

"And really bad eggs…" And Jack began humming again.

…

"I think when we arrive in Port Royal we should have a dinner party." James said. Tiffany nodded and plastered a fake smile on.

"It can be your and Maria's engagement ball." She said, enthusiastically. The others sent knowing looks about before turning back to Tiffany.

"What?" Elizabeth put a hand on Tiffany's arm, as did Maria.

"Well, we know about the you Jack situation but this is not the way to deal with it. You can't jut bury yourself in Maria and James' engagement and wedding." Tiffany turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm not. I actually want to go to a party. And what me Jack situation?" She asked.

"You love him! Why can't either of you admit it?" Elizabeth practically screamed.

"Shut up!" Tiffany shouted and pushed her chair back, scraping it across the floor. She stormed off and bumped straight into Jack.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her angry face.

"Elizabeth is being a meddling little witch!"

"Am not!" Came Elizabeth's shout from down the hall. Tiffany stamped her foot and returned her attention to Jack.

"How long till Port Royal?"

"Uh…not long." Jack said although reluctantly. Tiffany nodded and pushed passed him. More than slightly taken a back, Jack went into Elizabeth, Will, James and Maria to see what had caused Tiffany's sudden urge to be off the ship.

"What did you say to her? Now she don't even want ta stay on the ship with me." He said, his eyes flicking across the room. Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth like a fish but eventually Jack grew impatient.

"Forget it. I can't wait to drop ye all of and be rid of ye!"

…

As it happens, Jack was right and they were in Port Royal within the week. A joint returning engagement party was thrown. Tiffany, as per usual, took a long time to ready herself. She picked out a gold dress with delicate flowers embroidered on every skirt. She also picked out a sapphire necklace and small sapphire earrings.

"Are you ready yet?" Elizabeth said, playing with the hem of her green dress. Tiffany nodded and peered longingly out of her window. Jack had left as quickly as possible with out even a goodbye. He had dropped them off and the just left without as much as a, 'See you sometime.' Or a, 'Sorry I almost got you killed.' He just left.

"You are thinking of him again, aren't you?" Tiffany snapped around to Elizabeth.

"Of course not. Let's go."

_**Yay party! I mean… oh no! Jack left Tiffany with out even saying goodbye. What will happen next? Read and find out! Next chapter up soon! Hope you liked! Ps bear in mind the faster and more reviews I get the quicker a new chapter is posted )**_

_**Thankyou to my reviewers! I love you lot because you're all so wonderful! D**_

_**Much love everyone .x. **_


	21. She Finally Did Learn To Run

The dinner party went swimmingly, with Tiffany only talking when she had to. Her mind drifted during the mindless drabble the gentlemen and ladies talked about. She reached for her glass of wine.

"_If I had stayed on the Pearl I'd be having an adventure now. Fighting cursed pirates or finding treasure. But then again why didn't he say good bye? Why not? I really miss him…I mean; I miss that life...yeah. Jack didn't say goodbye because he's a pirate. Probably couldn't wait to be rid of me." _

Elizabeth nudged Tiffany in the ribs. Tiffany looked around and saw everyone looking at her, incredulously. She looked at Elizabeth who was stifling laughter.

"You just drank that entire glass of wine." Elizabeth said, pointing to the glass. Tiffany went the same colour as the wine, a deep ruby red. She lowered her head and the chatter continued. Tiffany looked up feeling eyes on her. She glanced around and saw a man, sitting at a different table across the room. He was in the shadows and only the glint of his buttons on a coat could be seen in the candle light. Suddenly a hand, covered with rings, obscured her vision.

"May I dance with you, Miss Devrell?" Tiffany looked up into the face of a man at least thirty years her senior. He had brown hair flecked with silver and had thick tangled eye brows. He smiled at her showing a gap between his two front teeth and a missing one on the left. He was in no way handsome but Tiffany obliged and took his hand.

"Of course you may." She said, standing up and being led to the already crowned dance floor. They waltzed around, gracefully, although every so often Tiffany would steal a glance at the mysterious man in the shadows. He was there as she spun around but then he was gone. She sighed and turned her attention back to the dance. The woman lined up as did the men and then they weaved through each other, stepping together and away, together and away. By the end of the night Tiffany was tired and made her way outside for some fresh air and to get away from the squawking posh women and their laughing husbands. She began walking through the gardens, wrapping her arms around herself as a shield from the cold. It didn't work. Then she heard something. She looked around the bushes and spun around at another rustling sound. She began to shake, partly from the cold but mainly because of the thing in the bushes.

"Who's there?" The silence was the only response.

"Show yourself." She ordered, fear pulsing through her. Suddenly something glinted in the moonlight. What she wasn't sure but she believed it to be…a button? The figure moved closer to her until they were not even inches apart.

"Come with me." The husky voice whispered. Arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her to the body. Then she caught his face.

"Miss me, love?" Her hand shot to her mouth as Jack smiled down at her. Anger took over her and having nothing else to do, she slapped him.

"That was for leaving with out saying goodbye." Jack nodded.

"I guess I deserved that."

"And this is for coming back." She pulled him into a passionate, fiery kiss. He pulled back and smirked at her.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes." She barely whispered it as tears overflowed and flooded down her cheeks. Jack wiped them away with a callous thumb.

"Yer meant ta be happy." Tiffany looked up at him, her green eyes alight and laced with crystal tears.

"I am." She said as he pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his comforting breathing and heart beat.

"I really, really am."

…

"Where did Tiffany go?" Elizabeth asked Will, who seemed just as bemused as she was. Everything about Tiffany bemused him, not least of all her sudden decisions to disappear.

"She may have gone back. I heard a carriage go earlier." Will said, taking Elizabeth's arm. They left the house and got in their own carriage to be ridden back to their own house, where Tiffany had been staying.

"Her window's open." Elizabeth said, pointing to the window. Will nodded and opened the door, walking in quietly. Laughter could be heard upstairs. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. Tiffany hadn't laughed since the Pearl so they didn't know what to believe. Will took a finely made sword from the wall.

"I'll go and check who is in there." He said but Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming too, Will." She said, firmly and, instead of arguing with his wife, he let her follow him up the stairs. They came to Tiffany's room as the noise died down. Will suddenly threw the door open. No one was there. The window was open, the curtain floating around, idly, being played with by the breeze. A small candle flickered by the desk and a pot of ink was spilled, ink dripping to the floor. The quill sat, useless, on the edge of the desk as if it had been dropped down in a hurry. Elizabeth looked around. The wardrobe doors were open yet it was full of dresses and corsets. What was gone, however, was a pair of breeches and a billowing shirt. Everything was untouched so the couple came to the conclusion there was no thief. Then something caught Elizabeth's eye. She walked over to the silk laden bed and picked up a small letter.

"Look, Elizabeth." Will said, pointing out of the window.

There were two figures running, hand in hand away from the building. They were laughing and suddenly one turned to the other and kissed them before scooping them up and running again. Elizabeth smiled as she ripped open the letter. She began reading aloud. Tears came to her eyes and Will put is arm around her.

"She finally did learn to run."

_**One more chapter to come everyone! Whoooo! Everyone is happy. I love happy endings! Woot! **_

_**Okay so review everyone and tell me what ye think! Thanks to my reviewers, I love ye guys so much! **_

_**Much love .x. **_


	22. Freedom At Last

"_Dear Will and Elizabeth,_

_Jack came back. I'm to go with him on the Black Pearl and have adventures like the ones in the stories you told me. I couldn't stay here; it's just not the life for me anymore. I want the life of a pirate, living on the sea, having fun, 'raiding and pillaging and plundering my weasely black guts out' as some would put it. I want to be free! _

_Thank you for everything. That's for letting me stay, introducing me to Jack, coming after me. Everything. I don't know what I would do with out you, my dear, dear friends. I suppose I'll see you again one day. I will come back and hopefully you'll come on another adventure with Jack and I. But until then I bid you farewell._

_Yours lovingly_

_Tiffany xXx_

_Ps Jack says he will look after me and you are welcome aboard the Pearl anytime…as long as Elizabeth promises she keeps away from any alcohol based drinks such as rum." _

…888…

One Year Later…

"Jack, where are we headed?" Tiffany asked, putting a hand on her belly. Jack looked at her.

"The three of us are going to Singapore. Or anywhere ye want to go! That's what a ship is ye know. It's not a keel and a mast and sails, that's what a ship needs, but what a ship is…"

"Is freedom." Tiffany finished for him. He grinned at her.

"Aye freedom. You me and baby Captain Jack Sparrow Junior, the fiercest pirates in the Spanish Maine." Jack said, putting his arm around Tiffany's waist.

"We are not calling the bump Captain Jack Sparrow Junior." She said cradling her stomach.

"Why not?"

"It's gonna be a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"I don't care what it is. It's just the three of us now." Tiffany said, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Aye, the three of us. A family."

"A family." Tiffany said as Jack spun her around to him and kissed her.

"I love ye. Both of ye." He said, placing a kiss on Tiffany's stomach.

"We love you too." And they shared another kiss.

"Oh will you too stop with all the kissing? You're worse than me and Will!" Elizabeth shouted, carrying a six month old baby Turner on her hip.

"Never!" Shouted Tiffany and kissed Jack on the lips.

"This is freedom, love. How do ye like it?"

"I love it."

_**The End**_

_**So that's the end everyone I hope you enjoyed and please review! **_

_**I love you everyone .x. **_


End file.
